


Aster for Devotion

by Gefionne



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Embrace the soft, M/M, lots of cliché flower meanings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gefionne/pseuds/Gefionne
Summary: Hux is the proprietor of Arkanian Flowers, a shop of good reputation downtown. When a tattoo parlor opens up across the street, he’s sure it’ll drive down business, but instead it brings a new customer: a very tall, very broad, very tattooed young man named Kylo. Hux is certain Kylo wouldn’t be interested in an older man, but Kylo comes to the shop for more than just the flowers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatiesGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiesGhost/gifts).



> This is to celebrate the softness of spring, and for Katie, who is a wonderful friend and a gift to the fandom with her art and writing.

The building of a truly meaningful bouquet took a thorough understanding of the language of flowers and their arrangement. It wasn’t something one could learn overnight, but took years and no small measure of intuition. Often someone came seeking a bouquet for one thing but actually meant something quite different. Yellow roses from a mother to her daughter for her dance recital, for example, expressed the mother’s jealousy, not her love. Or including aster in an arrangement for a date on which one has expectations for moving things along: it conveys the patience the giver doesn’t have.

Hux had learned them all after he had found his estranged mother again and started working in her shop, Arkanian Flowers. He had many warm memories of her passing among the rows of flowers in their colorful tin buckets, her red apron tied around her waist and her graying red hair braided down her back. She had written in her delicate hand the meaning of each flower on a placard, all of which were still pinned in place, even after her death a decade ago. Hux had had to replace a few, all of which stood out because his handwriting didn’t match hers.

He was straightening one of them that afternoon while his brother William worked on boutonnieres for an upcoming wedding in the back room. Strains of whatever music William was currently addicted to drifted out onto the main floor of the shop in an oddly pleasant ambience. Hux adjusted the fall of the peonies in the bucket and, pausing briefly to smell them, he walked down the aisle to the front door.

Arkanian Flowers had occupied this corner of Pratt Street for going on forty years, thirty of which Hux had presided over. He’d seen restaurants and boutiques come and go in the surrounding storefronts, but only a few had survived as long as Arkanian. One was the coffee shop down the block, Bean and Barrow, and another the tobacconist across from it. Hux had once been a patron, but he had quit smoking in his late thirties. The coffee shop he still visited from time to time.

The newest addition to the neighborhood wasn’t a trendy consignment store or a record shop that sold actual vinyl albums to the hipsters who had begun to listen to them again, but a tattoo parlor called First Order. Hux had watched as the specially-designed black chairs and benches had been moved in and the fluorescent sign had been put up over the door. They certainly needed it, since they kept unusual hours compared to the rest of the businesses on the street. Arkanian was open from nine in the morning until seven o’clock in the evening, but First Order often didn’t unlock its doors until after noon and there were still patrons visible through the windows at eight or nine at night.

Hux couldn’t help but be nosy about its operations, as it was right across the street from Arkanian. At first—and somewhat to his embarrassment—he had been concerned that the clientele would drive away more reputable customers in the area, but it turned out that most of the people who came and went at First Order were young and often very well dressed. They drove nice cars, which they parked on the street out front or in the pay-by-the-hour lot behind Arkanian. Apparently tattoos were more mainstream these days than they had been when Hux was in his twenties in—good God—the mid-1980s.

At three o’clock in the afternoon on a Wednesday, there were clients in the shop at First Order, but Hux couldn’t see them very well from the front windows of his own shop. He adjusted a spray of baby’s breath in the front display before wending his way back to the counter. He was just about to check on William in the back when the bell at the door tinkled merrily.

Hux stayed behind the counter for a few seconds to judge whether the man who had just come in would come to him or if he was going to browse the flowers first. There were a few prearranged bouquets in a cooler to the right of the door, but generally Hux made each bouquet to order. This customer looked past the cooler and moved to the fresh flowers clustered nearer the center of the shop.

Hux counted a very steady two minutes while making himself look busy at the counter before he stepped around it and approached his guest. “Welcome to Arkanian,” he said with a smile. “Are you looking for something in particular, or can I advise you on an arrangement?”

The customer, who had his hands shoved into the front pockets of his tattered jeans and wore a black V-neck t-shirt that was a little too light for the still-chilly spring weather, turned to him. “Uh, I’m not really sure what I’m looking for,” he said, voice resonant and deep. “I’m not buying for anything, really. I just wanted to come over here and look.”

Hux’s brow creased as he tried to puzzle out the meaning, but as he studied the elaborate tattoos that covered the man’s bare arms, he recognized the symbol of First Order at his elbow. “Oh, you work at the tattoo parlor across the way.”

The man perked up, offering a half smile. “Yeah. I pass by here every day and had never stopped in.” He stuck out his hand, providing Hux with a view of what looked to be a lightsaber from Star Wars tattooed on his inner forearm. “I’m Kylo. I own half the shop.”

His handshake was firm, his large hand all but swallowing Hux’s narrower one up. Hux tried not to stare too hard at his other tattoos to see if he could identify them.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Hux said. “I’m the owner here, Armitage Hux. But please, use my surname.”

Kylo’s smile widened. “Nice to meet you, too, Hux.” His features were defined, if a little asymmetrical: a long, straight nose with a small silver septum ring through it, high cheekbones, heavy brows, and the wide, smiling mouth. He had dark hair that hung longer on one side, the other shaved close to his scalp in an undercut. In his ears were gauges, though not the really large kind. With the tattoos, he came together in a very striking way.

“So,” said Hux, “you’re not looking for anything in particular?”

Kylo reached out and touched the stem of a red tulip idly. “Not really. I just kind of wanted to stop in and get to know my neighbor. But it smells amazing in here.”

Hux chuckled. “I’m afraid I’ve gotten used to it over the years, but sometimes it is nice to, well, stop and smell the flowers.”

Kylo’s laugh was loud and seemingly earnest. “I can imagine. If I’m here, I might as well get something to take back to the shop.”

“Of course,” Hux said. “Something fragrant, perhaps?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that.”

Hux moved past the tulips to the lilacs and jasmine. He pulled out a few individual flowers, the beginnings of a bouquet.

“You had this place long?” Kylo asked as Hux worked, trailing along behind him.

“It was my mother’s shop before it was mine,” Hux replied. “But I took over when she passed away.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“Thank you, but don’t worry; she’s been gone a long time.” He selected a few sprigs of decorative Queen Anne’s lace. “First Order seems to be doing very well since you opened up last month.”

Kylo had his hands in his pockets again. “It is, yeah. I had a client base before we opened, and so did Phasma, so we had some people already, but the walk-ins have been coming steadily. It’ll take us a little while to really get a reputation established, but I’ve been around the convention circuit enough that I can drum up business.”

“There are tattoo conventions?” asked Hux.

“There’s a convention for pretty much everything,” Kylo said. “Don’t they have florist conventions?”

Hux glanced at him sidelong. “Yes, I suppose so, but I haven’t been to one. There are really only so many things you can do with flowers. But I do occasionally set up a booth at the Arkanis Borough Wedding Showcase. It always yields quite a few contracts for the spring and summer.”

“No doubt,” Kylo said. “You ever do funerals?”

Hux stopped next to the sunflowers and raised his eyebrows.

Kylo backpedaled: “That was a weird question, wasn’t it?”

“Not necessarily,” said Hux. “And yes, we do make wreaths and arrangements for funerals, though not as many as we do for weddings. Planning a funeral by any chance?”

“No,” Kylo huffed. “Not for a long time, I hope.”

Hux smiled. “Indeed.”

They made the rounds of the shop, until Hux had a nice-smelling bouquet to take to the counter. Kylo followed him there and pulled out his battered leather wallet while Hux tied the flowers together and wrapped them in plastic.

“No need,” Hux said, waving Kylo’s twenty-dollar bill away. “You only came to meet your neighbor. Consider these a welcome-to-the-neighborhood gift.” He produced a little packet of flower food and set it on the counter. “I’ve trimmed the stems for you, but mix this into the water in your vase and they’ll last longer.”

“Uh,” Kylo said, rubbing the back of his neck, “I don’t have a vase. You don’t happen to have one for sale, do you?”

“In fact, I do. Just a moment, please.” Hux ducked into the back room, waving to William as he picked up a clear cylindrical vase. He brought it out to Kylo, who insisted on paying him for it. “Very well,” Hux conceded. “It will be twelve dollars.” He made change for the twenty and passed it back to Kylo.

“It was really nice to meet you, Hux,” Kylo said as he picked up the flowers and vase. “If you ever want to come over to First Order, you’re always welcome.” He flashed a grin. “Colors would really pop on your skin.”

Hux had a tattoo already—an elaborate rose in blackwork on his right forearm—but it was hidden by the sleeve of his shirt at the moment. He said, “I don’t think I’ll be getting something anytime soon, but thank you. Come by whenever you like, Kylo.”

Kylo backed away a step, waving. “See you around, then,” he said as he turned and headed out of the shop.

“Who was that?” William asked from behind Hux. He was leaning on the door jamb, skinny arms crossed over his chest. His red hair was longer than Hux’s and pulled back into a low ponytail, but people said they looked very alike.

“The proprietor of the tattoo parlor,” Hux replied. “He came to introduce himself.”

“And offer his needle, eh?” William laughed.

“I suppose so.”

William came out and stood next to Hux at the counter, both of them looking across the street, where Kylo was jogging back to First Order. He pulled the door open and disappeared inside, the flowers a bright flash against the black and red of the parlor’s interior.

“Seems like a pretty nice guy,” said William. “Good-looking, too.”

Hux had to agree, but he didn’t say it aloud. William read his silence, of course, and bumped his shoulder against Hux’s.

“He sure was smiling at a lot at you.”

“Oh please,” Hux said, dismissive. “He’s just over thirty at most and I’m still fifty-five, William. Kylo is no more likely to be interested in me than I am to get onto one of those awful dating apps you created profiles for me on.”

William sighed heavily. “It’s 2019, Armitage. People your age are out there trying to meet people. You haven’t been on a date in, what, seven years? Branch out, will you?”

This was an old refrain Hux knew well. His brother had good intentions, but Hux was perfectly content with his townhouse six miles away and his cat and his garden. He wasn’t lonely or lost without a partner. His mother had lived happily after she had divorced his father and gone off to start a new life for herself.

_But she had you, and then William._

“Leave off of it,” Hux said. “I’m just fine as I am.”

William opened his mouth as if to say more, but once again the bell at the front door tinkled and both of them looked up to see the future Mrs. Abigail Wilshire come in. She was decked out in designer trousers and a light turtleneck sweater, her pearl earrings large and weighing her lobes down. She had a radiant, artificially white smile for both of them.

“Hello, Armitage, William!” she called, adjusting her Dior bag on her arm. “Are the boutonnieres ready? It’s almost that time!”

“They sure are, Abby,” said William. “Let me just get them.” He disappeared into the back room, leaving Hux with the bride-to-be.

Hux didn’t have to wait long for her to launch into how the wedding planning was going. He listened idly, nodding when it was necessary, but his eyes kept tracking across the street to First Order.

 

****

 

The Wilshire wedding order was a considerable one and Hux and William had been putting it all together since four in the morning. The lilies and sprays of blue were a pretty mix that would suit the bridesmaids’ gowns for a late afternoon ceremony. Once the arrangements were finished, Hux would be driving the van over to the their venue to set things up. They still had a few hours of work before then, however.

Business was usually slow on Friday mornings, but Hux was just twisting some wires into place on a small bouquet when the bell at the front door rang. He exchanged a look with a harried William, who shook his head.

“Fine,” Hux grumbled. “I’ll get it.”

He set down the flowers and, wiping his hands on his apron, came out onto the floor of the shop. To his surprise, he found Kylo there, still dressed too lightly for the weather and with his tattoos on display. His hair was braided back from his face in an rather intricate way, and Hux could see the petals of a rose tattooed on his neck. Hux honestly hadn’t expected to see him again, let alone so soon after his first visit.

“Kylo,” Hux said, rounding the counter. “Good morning.”

“Hi, Hux,” Kylo replied. He was carrying a paper tray with two disposable cups nestled into opposite holders, both marked with indistinguishable Sharpie scrawl.

Hux approached him, asking,“What can I do for you?”

Kylo held the tray out to display it. “Do you like coffee?”

“I do,” Hux told him. In fact, it sounded like exactly the kind of pick-me-up he needed after five hours of wedding preparation.

“Great!” Kylo plucked the cup nearest him from the tray and held it out. “It’s an Americano.”

Hux accepted the cup gratefully, cradling it between both of his hands. “Thank you.” He hesitated for a moment, but then asked, “Did you order an extra at Bean and Barrow?”

Kylo had taken his own cup from the tray and tucked the tray under his arm. “A likely excuse, but no,” he said. “I wanted to thank you for the flowers. All the people I’ve had in my chair since Wednesday have said they’re really nice.”

“You put them by where you do your tattooing?” Hux said.

“Yeah. They’re good to look at and they smell nice. You want to get first-timers to relax and they seem to help.” He took a sip of his coffee. “I might just be stopping in more often to pick up a fresh bouquet.”

Hux drank a bit of his own, finding it rich and almost chocolatey. “I’m happy to arrange something new for you today, if that’s what you’d like.”

Kylo shook his head. “No, the other ones are still fine. I used that powder you gave me in the water. I’m not really good with growing things—I killed a cactus once—but I figure I can keep flowers looking okay for a week.” He glanced around at the full buckets around the store. “Do you grow these yourself?”

“No,” said Hux. “I couldn’t manage an operation big enough to supply Arkanian, but I do have a garden at home. The daffodils and hyacinths are just starting to come up now that it’s spring in earnest.”

“Daffodils are the yellow ones, right?” Kylo asked. “I really don’t know anything about flowers.”

Hux replied, “They are yellow, yes. I have some here.” He went around the corner to pick one from its bucket. “It’s a symbol for high regard or chivalrous affection. A single flower can foretell a misfortune, but a bouquet of them represents joy and happiness.”

Kylo had been reaching for the stem, but he stopped. “Guess I don’t want just one, then, do I?”

“Perhaps not,” said Hux. He plucked two more out and handed them over. “Perhaps for your partner at the parlor? I’m afraid they don’t match the bouquet I gave you on Wednesday.”

“Phasma’ll like them.” Kylo eyed the proffered flowers, clearly trying to decide how to carry them and the empty drink tray.

Hux curled his forefingers around the edge of the tray, bringing him closer to Kylo. “Here. I’ll recycle this. Have the flowers.” They exchanged tray for bouquet.

Kylo smiled as he raised the flowers to his nose. “Thanks.”

“The least I can do,” Hux said, just managing to hide a smile in his paper cup. “Phasma is your partner?”

“Business partner, yes,” said Kylo. “We’ve known each other for years. Met in Vegas at a convention five or six years ago. She’s from England...like you?”

Hux had been in the area for so long that sometimes he thought his accent was fading, but he did still sound like the Englishman he was when it actually came down to it. “I grew up across the pond, yes, but came over here after university. My mother had left England when I was a boy and opened this shop here. I came to join her and learn the trade.”

“Seattle is home now?” Kylo asked, blinking at him with soft brown eyes.

Hux inclined his head. “It is. Are you from this area?”

“Nope. New York originally. The state, not the city.” He laughed lightly. “I always have to clarify.”

“I imagine so,” said Hux. “My mind went immediately to Manhattan.”

Kylo tapped his fingers on his paper cup. “Not quite. Think more upstate. Anyway, I moved out here for college and stayed. I like the west coast. And it doesn’t snow. I hate the snow.”

Hux had to agree. “I’m not particularly fond of it, either. It would be picturesque in the countryside in Surrey, but it never stuck like snow in New York would. I assume, anyway, if you say it was tiresome.”

“Three feet in twelve hours is _definitely_ ‘tiresome,’” Kylo said. He seemed as if he was about to say more, but he looked over Hux’s shoulder, spotting something there. “Oh, hey.”

Hux turned to see William coming out from the back room, looking pink in the cheeks and annoyed that Hux had left him to make small talk. However, when he recognized Kylo, his impatience faded.

“Hello there,” William said. His accent was all Washington, as their mother’s second son, born here rather than in England. “You must be the guy from across the street. Kyle?”

“Kylo,” both Hux and Kylo corrected.

“Right,” William said, nodding. His keen eyes flicked between the drink tray and cup in Hux’s hands to the flowers and coffee in Kylo’s; a slow, pleased smile eased across his face. “I must have missed the breakfast delivery.”

“Oh, man,” Kylo mumbled. “I had no idea there was anyone else here, or I would have brought another cup.”

William waved him off, the mention of it in the first place just a ruse to make him admit he had been the one to bring Hux coffee. “No bother, but I think I might run down to Bean and Barrow and grab something for myself.” He slipped past Hux and then past Kylo. “Nice to see you!” he called as he swung the front door open and headed out onto the street.

“Is he your brother or something?” Kylo asked after he had gone. “The resemblance…”

“He is, yes,” said Hux. “Younger by some twenty years, however.”

Kylo’s brows shot up. “Could have fooled me. What is he, eighteen?”

Hux almost choked on his coffee. “Certainly not. He’s thirty-nine.”

“Oh,” Kylo said. “Well, don’t tell him I said he looks like a kid, then.” He wet his full lower lip. “But I wouldn’t have pegged you for any older than him.”

“I appreciate the compliment,” Hux said—and it was true; he did—“but my gray hair begs to differ.”

“Where?” Kylo said, leaning in to scrutinize him.

Hux felt himself flushing under the attention. He reluctantly gestured to his temples, where the vibrant red was indeed fading to gray.

Kylo clicked his tongue. “You can hardly see it. And even then, it looks good on you. Distinguished.”

The heat in Hux’s face only burned hotter. It had been a very long time since anyone had paid this much attention to his appearance, especially someone as young and attractive—in his unusual way—as Kylo. “Ah, thank you, I think.”

“You’re welcome,” Kylo said, smiling. He put the daffodils up to his nose again, breathing in. “Anyway, I should probably get going, but I’ll be back for some new flowers soon.”

Hux lamely nodded. “All right.”

“See you later, Hux.” In long strides, Kylo left the shop and made his way back across the street. Only a few seconds later, William reappeared.

“Well, that was a nice visit, wasn’t it?” he said, giving Hux a pointedly knowing look. “He brought you coffee.”

 Hux fiddled with the plastic lid. “In exchange for the bouquet I gave him.”

William’s blue eyes widened. “You _gave_ him flowers? Of your own volition?”

“It wasn’t like that,” Hux insisted. “It was just a neighborly gift. There was no ulterior motive.”

“There should have been! Bringing you morning coffee is not just a neighborly thing to do, Armitage. He _wanted_ to come see you.”

Hux went to the counter and deposited the empty drink tray into the recycling bin under it. “He’s being friendly, nothing more.”

“Bullshit,” said William, slapping his hand down to prevent Hux from getting around him to the back room door. “You were _blushing_ talking to him.”

Averting his eyes, Hux tried not to acknowledge that. William, of course, saw right through him.

“You’re attracted to him, at least,” William pressed.

“It doesn’t make a difference whether or not I am,” said Hux. “He’s just calling to be kind.” He wanted to say that they probably wouldn’t see him again, but he had told Hux he would be back for more flowers. Hux wasn’t about to say that to William, though.

William sighed heavily. “You’re the worst sometimes, you know that? Is it so terrible that I want you to see someone? It would be good for you.”

Hux took a breath of his own and let it out. “If I do decide to date, it should be...someone else. Kylo is too young and too…”

“Hot?” William supplied.

“No! I mean, well… He’s just very different than any of my past partners.” Not that he had had a real relationship since his mother had died. But all of the men Hux had seen in the past where clean cut and wore just as many button-down shirts with crisp collars as Hux did. Kylo did not seem to be that kind of person in the least.

“Maybe that’s a good thing.” William grasped Hux by the wrist and squeezed. “If he comes back, maybe give him a shot.”

Hux couldn’t see that happening, but he nodded. “Come on. Let’s finish this order and then get something to eat before we head to the venue.”

They retreated to the back room and returned to work, finishing up the last of the garlands and bouquets for the bridal party. Hux’s empty coffee cup sat at the corner of the counter and was still there—a reminder—when they got back from delivering the flowers that afternoon. He tossed it out before they closed that evening and, as he locked up for the night, he gave a long look at the neon sign of First Order and tried to imagine where Kylo might have put three yellow daffodils.

 

****

 

It was the next Tuesday when Kylo appeared again. A cold front had passed through the area, bringing rain and chilly winds, so he was actually wearing a jacket when he came through the door to Arkanian Flowers. Hux was just finishing up with another customer, but he saw Kylo walk in and duck into one the aisles. The middle-aged woman at the counter paid with her debit card and left the store with a bouquet of thirty pink roses—more than Hux had expected to sell that day. As soon as she was gone, Hux came around the counter and sought out Kylo, who was seemingly browsing.

“Those are delphiniums,” Hux said, coming up next to him and pointing out the flowers Kylo had been looking at. “They symbolise big-heartedness and levity. A more intimate meaning is ardent attachment.”

“Is that so?” Kylo asked. Up close, Hux could see the rose tattooed clearly on his neck. It was all done in blackwork, but very elaborately shaded. “They’re nice. Could you make me a bouquet with these today?”

“Certainly,” Hux replied. “Will purples and blues go well with your decor?”

Kylo snorted. “No, not at all, but I like them, so let’s do it.”

Hux passed through the aisles, selecting flowers and telling Kylo their meanings. He found that his customers enjoyed that, and Kylo seemed no different.

“What about these?” Kylo said, stopping in front of a bucket of white gardenias.

“They have a few meanings,” said Hux. “Mostly they symbolize purity and sweetness.”

“Oh.” Kylo sounded a bit put out.

Hux continued, “However, given to someone, they generally convey the message that the recipient is lovely. That could be kind or good or attractive, depending on who is giving them.”

Kylo pulled one from the bucket. “This doesn’t go with the bouquet, I know, but I’ll have one of these, too, yeah?”

“Of course,” Hux said.

They went together to the counter, where Hux could wrap the flowers and provide Kylo with another packet of flower food.

“Is business good?” Hux asked as he worked.

“Oh, sure,” Kylo replied. “I have three more appointments today. One is returning for a second session and the others are new designs.”

“Do you draw them yourself?”

Kylo grinned. “Yep. They tell me an idea they have and I mock them up. Sometimes there’s a lot of revision involved as we get the design right for what they want, but usually I get it on the first or second try. I have a good sense of things, or so Phasma says.”

“How long is a session, usually?”

“A couple of hours. Three, maybe four at most. I don’t want my hands to totally cramp up, so I have to take breaks every so often.”

Hux fitted a rubberband around the stems of the flowers, but spared the plastic, since they were just going across the street. “How long have you been tattooing?”

“Hm...ten years, maybe? I apprenticed in college, but I didn’t get a real start until after.” Kylo leaned on the counter. “Do you have any ink?”

“Well,” Hux said, “some.”

Kylo’s attention zeroed in on him. “Where?”

Setting the flowers down on the countertop, Hux unbuttoned the cuff of his right shirt sleeve and rolled it back to bare the tattoo there. “I got it when my mother died, in memoriam. Roses were her favorite.”

Kylo studied the tattoo for a moment before saying, “It’s good, clean work. Simple, but it suits you. The black lines really come out against your skin.” He glanced up to meet Hux’s eyes. “But like I said before, colors would really pop. You ever think about getting more?”

“I think I’m a little old for it now, I’m afraid,” Hux admitted.

“Age isn’t a factor,” said Kylo. “I tattooed a guy yesterday who was in his late sixties. When the skin gets too aged, it can be hard, but as long as it’s not too loose, I can work with it. And your skin is firm. Perfect.” He winced. “That sounded really creepy. I’m not going to Buffalo Bill you. I just meant you could still get a tattoo if you wanted one.”

Hux handed him his flowers, which Kylo had insisted he pay for this time. “I’ll consider it, but not at the moment.” He hesitated, but then asked, “Did you design the tattoos you have?”

“Most of them, yeah,” Kylo replied. “Somebody else inked me, of course, but the art is mine.” He pointed to the lightsaber on his left arm and the black helmet above it. “I got these when I was a teenager. I loved _Star Wars_. The rest of the sleeve I filled out later.” There were starships from the franchise and fields of stars and a sun, perhaps. On his other arm seemed to be a supernatural theme. The largest piece was on his wide bicep: a flying saucer with light beaming down on a crop circle below. “I was an _X-Files_ nerd on the other side,” he said.

“It’s very impressive,” said Hux. He gestured to the flower on Kylo’s neck. “Does that one have a story?”

Kylo’s left hand came up to cover the rose. “Phasma did this one in Vegas when we first met. She was doing a whole exhibition on flora and this was one she had designed for herself. She couldn’t find anyone to do it right, though, so I told her she could just put it on me.” He laughed. “She took me up on it. I did one for her in exchange. It’s on her ass.”

Hux sputtered, “It is _not_.”

“You’re right,” said Kylo, grinning, “it’s not. It’s on her thigh. A couple stargazing. Way too romantic for her, but she liked it in my style.” He pressed his lips together, looking Hux over. “Really, I’d love to see some color on you. It would be vibrant for years.”

Hux shook his head. “Not right now.” He picked up the flowers again and held them out. “Here you go.”

Kylo took them and tucked them into the crook of his arm. The gardenia still lay on the counter. As Hux went to lift it, Kylo said, “That one’s for you.”

“For me?”

“Yep.” He leaned in and winked. “You’re lovely.”

Hux stared speechlessly at him, but Kylo just smiled and left the shop. Hux watched him dart across the road and into First Order, holding the gardenia all the while. There was no mistaking it now; Kylo was outright flirting with him. He could barely fathom it; it made no sense. Kylo was colorfully tattooed and pierced, kept himself in good shape, and had to be around William’s age. Hux was a man in his middle fifties who hadn’t seen in the inside of a gym in his life and went home every night to Blue Apron and his cat. They couldn’t have been more ill-suited. And yet…

Trimming the stem of the gardenia, Hux produced a bud vase from under the counter and set it there in a bit of water. Maybe when Kylo came back, it would still be there by the register.

 

****

 

It was William who was working the floor on Saturday afternoon. He had on his red apron with his initials—WH—stitched onto the corner and was topping off the water in the various buckets of flowers. Hux was doing the books with his reading glasses perched on his nose when he heard William speaking with someone. He didn’t think overmuch about it until he heard the customer laugh. That he recognized immediately: Kylo. He froze with his fingers over the keyboard, debating, but then set his glasses aside, ran his hands over his hair, and ventured out from the back room.

Kylo was standing with his back to the counter, speaking animatedly with William, who was smiling at him. He brushed his fingers over the shaved side of his head, catching the shell of his ear and then fingering the hollow black gauge in the lobe. Hux hesitated, just watching him for a moment, but then stepped resolutely toward him.

“Armitage,” said William, “we were just talking about you.”

Hux shot him a warning look. “Were you? You might have come to get me.” To Kylo: “Hello.”

Kylo grinned. “Hi, Hux. How’s it going?”

“Well, thank you. Have you come for new flowers?”

“Not exactly,” Kylo said. He blinked between William and Hux, seemingly made a decision, and continued, “I was actually wondering what you were doing for dinner tonight.”

Hux balked, caught off guard. “For dinner? I...ah, I have leftover curry, I think.”

“Oh, my _God_ ,” William said, making both Hux and Kylo look at him. He glared at Hux. “You are too dense.” His glance at Kylo was kinder. “Ignore him being an idiot. As far as I know, he’s free tonight. Now, if you’ll excuse me…” He snuck away, but not before turning to shove Hux a step toward Kylo. Hux nearly stumbled.

“You okay?” Kylo asked, reaching out as if to steady him.

Hux pulled himself upright, rigid. “Yes, I’m fine.” He tugged his apron to straighten it. “I’m sorry, what were you saying before?”

Kylo pulled back the hand he had had extended and ran it again over his hair. “I was hoping you were available tonight. For dinner.”

“William and I?” Hux asked, before thinking the better of it.

“No,” Kylo replied. “Just you.” He turned away and peered at the flowers as if searching for something. “Damn,” he muttered. “Don’t you have any ranunculus? I spent two hours trying to figure out if that would work for this.”

“I have some,” said Hux. He went to go to it, but Kylo caught his wrist.

“Don’t worry about it,” Kylo said. “I don’t really need it. I just thought it would be kind of charming. But anyway, Hux, will you go out to dinner with me tonight?”

Hux could feel the panic building in his gut and filling it. He had thought perhaps they would exchange some playful flirtations from time to time, but he had never expected that Kylo would actually ask him on a date. All of their incongruencies could be overlooked if they were just talking in Arkanian, but if they were together in a restaurant, it would be painfully obvious. Anywhere they went, they would stick out as _different_ and even _opposite_. Not to mention the fact that Hux was so much older. If he had started early enough, he might have—God forbid—been old enough to be Kylo’s father.

“I…” Hux started, floundering. “I’m...busy.”

“You are?” Kylo said. “I mean, of course you are. It’s Saturday night. You probably have plans.” He bit the inside of his cheek, but then: “If you’re free later this week, though… Or next weekend?”

Hux’s chest was tight, but he forced himself to breathe and keep calm. “I’m not sure,” he lied. “I’m very busy.”

Kylo hunched his shoulders a bit. “Absolutely. That makes perfect sense.”

“It does, yes,” Hux was quick to say. “So, I can’t go tonight. Or later. At this point.” He was almost babbling, but if it got him out of this conversation, he would be glad for it.

“Okay,” Kylo said after a moment. “Well, I’ll see you later, then. You know, for new flowers.” He gave Hux a last look and then turned on his heel and left.

Hux all but collapsed against the counter, burying his face in his hands. He certainly could have handled that better.

“What the _hell_ , Armitage?” William demanded, charging out of the back room, where he had surely been loitering close enough to hear the entire exchange. “What are you thinking turning him down? You’re not busy!”

“I know,” Hux said, “but I thought about being old enough to be his father and I couldn’t dare imagine going to dinner with him.”

To his affront, William burst out laughing.

“His _father_? Armitage, you can’t be serious. He’s thirty-four. Sure, that’s younger than you, but what difference does it make when you’re both adults?”

Hux groaned. “He’s _twenty-one_ years younger than I am, William. I _could_ be his father.” He rubbed his palm over his brow. “Christ. This cannot happen. What on God’s green Earth was he thinking?”

“That he likes you,” said William. “That he wants to take you to dinner. He’s a grown man and can be attracted to someone older than him if he wants to be.”

“No,” Hux said. “I won’t do it. It can’t work.”

William came out and took Hux by the shoulders. “Why not? You like him, I can tell. Nobody else would have you this flustered.”

Hux hung his head. “He could do much better.”

“You’re wrong,” William told him firmly, “and I hope you change your mind.”

“I’ve already said no, in a manner of speaking,” Hux murmured. “He’ll not be coming back.”

William tugged playfully at his apron. “I think you’re wrong about that, too.” He let Hux go and stepped back. “If you’re not going out with him tonight, then why don’t you come to the Lightbox and see an old movie with me and Matt? Leftover curry on a Saturday night is a little too pathetic.”

Hux managed a weak laugh. “I don’t want to impose.”

“You wouldn’t be. And maybe Matt can talk some sense into you, if I can’t.”

“All right,” said Hux. He paused to hug his brother before heading back to the computer to finish the books. He set his glasses back on his nose and caught his reflection in the screen: a man long past his prime. Kylo could do better, indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Things at Arkanian returned to normal over the next few days, and Hux was glad for the routine. He took the daily shipments of flowers from his supplier and made small talk with Maz, the owner of the greenhouse. However, he was passing a quiet morning on Tuesday when Kylo came through the door holding another tray of coffee cups—three this time. He walked right up to Hux with a radiant smile and presented him with an Americano.

“What are you doing here?” Hux sputtered, even though he had accepted the cup.

Kylo cocked his head to the side, inquisitive, and replied, “I need some new flowers for the shop and I figured I could bring you something to perk you up, too. Did you want something different?”

“No,” said Hux. “Of course not. This is more than necessary. I—thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Kylo said. He tapped his paper cup against Hux’s. “Cheers and good morning.”

Hux took a sip of the coffee and smiled to himself. Bean and Barrow really did make exceptional brews. He pointed to the third cup. “Is that for William?”

Kylo nodded. “Didn’t forget about him this time.”

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate it.” Hux took the cup and put it on the counter. He’d take it to William in due time.

At first, he and Kylo stood there in silence, just regarding each other uncertainly, but then Kylo spoke.

“So, there’s this new Thai place that just opened on State Street and I’ve been meaning to try it. I’d really like it if you came with me.”

The coffee stuck in Hux’s mouth, scalding the roof and tongue.

Kylo continued: “Their curry is supposed to be excellent, and you said on Saturday that you eat curry. Are you free this week?”

Hux lowered his cup, searching for something to say. “I, ah...um, I’m still very busy.” It was, of course, a lie, but he couldn’t think of anything better, other than to say outright that he thought Kylo should find someone more suitable: someone his own age.

“Oh,” said Kylo. “Really? All week? Every night?”

Hux’s face was burning and he was certain Kylo would know he wasn’t being truthful, and yet he had already dug himself into this hole and didn’t see much of a way out. “Yes, I’m...quite involved in...community theater. We have frequent rehearsals.”

Kylo, if he suspected anything false, didn’t show it. “That’s really cool, actually. I haven’t heard much about local shows, but I bet they’re great. What play are you doing?”

Hux cursed inwardly; he knew nothing about theater. “It’s a new piece called... _The Hedonists_.”

“Sounds heavy,” Kylo said, sipping his coffee. “Are you doing performances soon? I’d love to come see.”

“Not for some months,” said Hux, now panicking in earnest. “I’ll let you know when we get to that point.”

“Awesome! That sounds great.” He sobered some, saying, “So, I guess you’re all booked at night, then? How about lunch?”

Hux was utterly floored. He could not, for the life of him, understand why Kylo was being so persistent. _Because you haven’t said no outright, you fool._ He should and he knew it, but the small part of him that was flattered by the offer and charmed enough by Kylo that he wanted to agree to a date kept him from it. Surely after this Kylo would get the hint and quit.

“Well, most days are taken up by work here in the shop,” Hux said. “I have stocking to do and bouquets to put together. We actually have one of those funeral orders you mentioned coming up for this Sunday.”

“Depressing,” Kylo said, even though his tone was light. “But I get it. Maybe another time.” He lifted his cup, falling back a step. “Anyway, I should get going, but it was good to see you.”

“What about the flowers?” Hux called as he neared the door.

Kylo replied, “I’ll swing by later when you’re less busy. Talk to you soon, Hux.” He pushed the front door open and went out into the spring sunshine.

“What are you _thinking_ , Armitage?” William said from behind the counter. Of course, he had been eavesdropping. He picked up the coffee on his way by. “Kylo _really_ wants to take you out and you turned him down again.” He scoffed. “ _Community theater_?”

Hux deflated, his spine rounding as his shoulders sagged. “I didn’t know what else to say. I was...flustered.”

William came around the counter and stood by, his arms crossed over his narrow chest. “Exactly why you should go out with him. I’ve never seen you get so worked up over someone before. And it’s been so long since you’ve seen anyone. Armie—”

“Oh no, you don’t,” Hux said, wagging a finger. “Using Mother’s name for me is not going to work. You cannot guilt me into going on a date with Kylo.”

“I shouldn’t have to,” said William. “See sense and just _go out with him_.” His mouth curved into a sly smile. “You know he’s not going to quit. You can tell just by looking at him. Unless you give him a flat-out no, he’s going to keep coming back.”

Hux looked forlornly down at his Americano. “I’m afraid that you’re going to be right and…” A sigh. “I don’t know what to do if I can’t put him off. He’s, well, quite stunning, even with all the piercings and tattoos. I never would have thought I would be drawn to someone like that.”

William gave a grave nod. “Let yourself have something good, Armitage. This could be it, if you just gave it a chance.”

Hux was at a loss for a reply, but was thankfully saved by the tinkling of the bell at the door. He turned, never having been so relieved to see a fresh-faced couple coming into the shop.

The young man was dark-skinned and dressed in a white shirt and tan leather jacket with a red stripe along the shoulder. His short black hair was styled in a way that flattered his features: broad nose, full lips, high forehead, and defined jaw. The girl was petite and pale, though her cheeks were flushed a charming pink that matched her lipstick. She wore a cornflower blue dress and Oxfords with red socks that stuck out the top in frills. The purse she carried was in the shape of a goldfish.

“Good morning,” Hux said, setting his half-drunk coffee down on the counter. “Welcome to Arkanian. Is there something I can help you with?”

“I think so,” said the girl. She stuck out a hand. “I’m Rey, and Finn and I are looking for someone to do our wedding arrangements. Arkanian came very highly recommended by an acquaintance.”

The warmth in her voice brightened Hux’s mood—not to say that the compliment didn’t, too. “Well, then,” he said with a genuine smile. “Why don’t you come and tell me a little about your color scheme and what type of ceremony you’ll be having.”

Rey and Finn both grinned at him and followed him to the consultation area at the back of the shop. He had books of photographs of his past arrangements there and would be more than happy for the distraction of wedding planning with a giddy young couple.

 

****

 

Kylo didn’t return later that day or the next, and Hux was certain he had gotten the message, but on Thursday morning just after Hux had flipped the sign to “Open,” he came sweeping in with coffee.

“I’ve been reusing the tray,” he said, “if you’re worried about all the paper use. My mom is nuts about recycling.”

Hux couldn’t say that he had any particularly strong feelings toward the use of disposable cups, but he took the coffee gratefully. Kylo was animated that morning and had an amusing story about a patron who had requested a tattoo of a walrus holding pancakes. The man had had a whole story about his college friends to go along with it, and he had left Kylo a hefty tip for work well done. Hux listened with an absent smile, more interested in Kylo’s changing expressions as he told the tale than the actual details of the session.

“Anyway,” Kylo said when he was finished, “how are rehearsals for the play going?”

“Fine,” Hux replied. “Busy.”

Kylo hummed thoughtfully. “No time for dinner, then, huh? I mean, there’s a place just down the street we could pop into.”

Hux’s surprise wasn’t as strong this time; he actually wanted to sigh. Kylo was dogged and yet perfectly buoyant about it, as if it was the first time he was asking every time. He was ever-hopeful, it seemed.

“Not this week,” Hux told him after drinking a bit of coffee. “Shall I make up a new bouquet for you?”

He got a steady, owlish blink but then a nod. “Okay.”

It became a regular occurance: Kylo would appear with coffee and an amusing anecdote and the proposition of another meal out. Hux had to heap on lie after lie to the point that he was certain Kylo was catching on but playing dumb. William gave up badgering Hux about agreeing to a date after two weeks. Hux’s own resolve grew like a callus until he was prepared to come up with something new to change the subject as soon as Kylo pitched a new restaurant. It tired him and he wanted it to end, but he didn’t want to stop seeing Kylo.

“You don’t think that’s a sign that you should just go out with him?” William’s boyfriend Matt asked him on the Wednesday of the third week.

They were having chicken cordon bleu that Matt had made from scratch at his and William’s small apartment, which they didn’t seem to mind sharing despite the limited square footage.

“I’d like to make a friend of him,” Hux replied, swirling his wine around his glass.

“You don’t mean that,” Matt said, admonishing. “You would have told him no ages ago if you did.”

Hux drank but didn’t deny it.

Soon enough, a month had passed and Kylo’s routine was unchanged. March was bleeding into April, the leading edge of wedding season. The sweet couple, Rey and Finn, had indeed placed their order with Arkanian and their wedding was approaching in mid-May. They had chosen very tasteful and classic arrangements on a limited budget. Despite not having all the frills, Hux would do a good job; he liked them.

It was a quiet Monday when Hux heard the front bell and came out from the back room, where he had been working through the lunch hour on some bouquets for a dance recital. There, unsurprisingly, was Kylo, but in his hands were two paper bags that gave off the smell of fresh food.

“Hello,” Hux said, pleased to see him. He gestured to the bags. “What’s all this?”

Kylo took a deep breath. “Last ditch effort.” He took a step closer, until he was only a pace from Hux. The food smelled wonderful, and Hux’s empty stomach rumbled. “Look, Hux, I’ve been asking you to come to dinner with me for almost five weeks. Every time you’ve said you’re busy, but I know you have to stop for lunch _sometime_ , so I figured I’d just bring it to you.” His eyes burned hopefully. “So, can you take a break and have this...with me?”

Even after so long, this was a surprise. Hux stood open-mouthed and lost. He couldn’t just turn him away after he had gone through all of this trouble, and Hux _was_ hungry. _Oh, to hell with it all._

“All right,” Hux said. “Come to the back. There’s a table.”

He led the way past the counter and into the cluttered back room. It wasn’t neat like the shop floor; nobody saw it but Hux and William and Maz when she dropped off the morning shipment of flowers.

“Is your brother here?” Kylo asked as he followed.

“No,” Hux replied. “Today is his day off. He’s gone out sailing with his boyfriend Matt.”

Kylo chuckled. “That’s heartwarmingly romantic. Do they have preppy boat shoes and pastel polo shirts?”

Hux pulled out one of the chairs at the table and offered it for Kylo to sit. He did.

“I’m afraid it’s more utilitarian than that. Think more wetsuits. The water is cold and it’s still early in the year.”

“Makes sense,” said Kylo. He opened one of the bags and pulled out a little plastic container of something green and creamy. He explained: “Thai curry, as promised forever ago.”

Hux accepted the container, looking down and away.

Kylo tapped the center of the table. “Hey, don’t do that. You shouldn’t feel bad.”

“Actually, I’m certain I should,” Hux countered. He set the container down. “I’ve been rather unreasonable this past month. I should have been more firm on the issue.”

“And what’s that?”

Hux, heavy with regret, said, “I don’t think it’s a good idea for us to go out together.”

“Oh,” said Kylo. “Why not?”

“Well,” Hux replied hesitantly, “we’re very different people, and you’re very, ah, young…”

Kylo’s dark eyebrows rose, his forehead wrinkling above them up to his hairline. “You think I’m too young for you? I mean, your brother told me how old you are—blame him if you hate that—but I don’t have a problem with it. Unless you do.” He bit his cheek, making him look all the younger. “I’m not a kid or something.”

Hux let out a breath. He was extremely uncomfortable with the entire situation. “It’s not necessarily that you’re too young, but that I’m so much older. Surely you’d want someone more spry.”

Kylo laughed. “You’re not _old_ , Hux. And as far as I can tell, you’re pretty damn spry.” He extended his hand and brushed Hux’s upper arm with his fingertips. “It doesn’t make a difference to me at all, I swear.”

Drawing back from his touch, Hux said, “It’s just not suitable.”

“Hux,” Kylo began, deliberate, “I really don’t care about ‘suitable.’ I’m into you, if it’s not obvious at this point, and either you like me or you don’t. And I figured if you didn’t, you would have told me off a long time ago. So…” He reached for Hux again, past the curry and to his elbow. “Eat something and let’s just talk. Forget about age or whatever else you’re worried about. It’s curry and conversation, that’s all.”

Hux stayed still, letting Kylo touch him. “All right,” he conceded. “Curry and conversation.”

Kylo smiled and then reached into the bag again to produce a carton of rice and a couple of disposable bowls and forks. In the second, narrower bag, he had a bottle of wine. Hux didn’t have an opener, but was relieved to see it was a twist-off cap.

“It’s not as cheap as it looks,” Kylo told him. “I mean, it’s not bad. It’s a good wine.” He laughed lightly. “God, I finally get you alone and I sound like a real idiot.”

“You don’t,” said Hux as he poured rice into his bowl. “You never do. You’re very charming, Kylo.”

Kylo opened the wine with the cracking of the seal. “Is that right? You could have said something sooner.”

Hux shook his head. “I’m sorry. It’s all just very unexpected. I’m not accustomed to attractive young men paying me any attention at all.”

“Oh, ‘charming’ and ‘attractive,’” Kylo teased. “I like where this is going.” The piercing in his eyebrow caught the light from above and shone.

Flushed, Hux said, “And _relentless_.”

To his surprise, a little color came up in Kylo’s cheeks. “When I see something I like, I tend to just go for it. And William told me you’re gay as no small hint.”

“Of course he did,” Hux grumbled.

Kylo’s expression went soft, indulgent. “He’s got your best interests at heart. I wish I had a brother like that. Closest thing I’ve got is my cousin, and she’s a real pain in the ass.”

Hux huffed a laugh. “I met him when he was only a small boy, my mother’s second son by a different father, but he’s always looked out for me almost more than I have him. Even if he sometimes oversteps his bounds by disclosing my sexual preferences to strangers.”

“Potential suitors, you mean.”

“Yes, I suppose you’re right,” Hux said lowly. He ladled some curry over his rice and took a bite; it was delicious and he told Kylo as much.

“Yeah, it really is,” Kylo mumbled around his own mouthful of curry. “It might have been better to go to the restaurant and have it fresh, but…”

Hux flicked his gaze up to him, mouth twisted with mild displeasure. “Yes, I know. I should have agreed that first time. I regret not doing so and giving you the runaround for a month. It’s just… Well, we’re going to make a very strange pair, me looking like I do and you…” He waved a hand over Kylo, from tattooed arms to asymmetrical haircut. “People actually might assume that I’m your”—he dared not say it—“uncle.”

“My uncle Luke looks like an old man,” Kylo said, amused. “You’re also a decade or so younger.”

Hux balked. “ _Only_ a decade?”

Kylo paused, giving him a hard look. “Forget about that, Hux. Like I said, I _do not care_.”

“Oh, very well.” Hux went back to his lunch, enjoying the flavors and subtle spices that made his mouth tingle. After a time, he asked, “Why did you get into tattooing?”

“I think I kind of fell into it,” Kylo replied. “I had an art scholarship in college and my professors wanted me to do more traditional media, but I had been getting inked since I was eighteen, and one day I was getting a new piece—it was part of the _X-Files_ sleeve—and I just asked the artist what it was like to get into the business. She told me all about it and wrapped up with saying she was thinking about taking on an apprentice. I showed her my drawings and the rest is history.”

“Is it a good living?” said Hux.

“A comfortable one,” Kylo told him. “I have a nice apartment and a car.” He cocked an eyebrow. “What about the florist business?”

Hux smiled one-sidedly. “It’s comfortable. I have a townhouse and a car, the former inherited from my mother.”

“You said she moved over here when you were still a little kid, right?”

“Yes. She and my father were never actually married and were not a very well-suited pair. He wanted to keep her under lock and key, but she wanted to work. She had always been a gardener and raised flowers. She wanted a shop and when my father said no, she left.”

Kylo tapped his plastic fork against the side of his bowl. “But she didn’t take you with her?”

“No,” Hux said. “My father would never have allowed that. I was to be raised up and bound for the army, just as he had been. It didn’t work out that way, of course.”

“You came to find your mother instead?” Kylo asked.

“After university, yes. She hadn’t stayed in contact, but I managed to track her to Seattle and arrange a ticket over here. I expected just to visit. When I saw the shop, though, and got to know her...the rest is history. I’ve never been back to England since.”

Kylo took a drink of his wine. “Yeah, I’ve never been really close to my dad, either. He was always traveling when I was a kid. I was actually raised by my uncle, for the most part. My mom worked in local government and didn’t have much time for me. I looked cute in campaign posters, but otherwise I was in the way.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” said Hux.

Kylo shrugged. “Water under the bridge. I still see her at Christmas, but I always spend the other holidays with Luke.”

“He lives around here?”

“Just outside the city. He’s a teacher.” Kylo shifted in his seat, reaching for more rice. “What did you study in college?”

Hux laughed lightly. “‘Study’ is loose term. I read biology but was never that keen on it. My marks were less than impressive.” He raised an eyebrow. “But you were a good student? Scholarship and all?”

“I passed all my required classes,” said Kylo, “but it was only in the art ones I really did well. I’m glad I went, though. I made good friends and had a good time.”

“Do you keep in touch with them?” Hux himself had never spoken to a single person from university after he left London. Here he had no friends, really, other than William and Matt. Though he supposed he had Kylo, now.

“Sporadically,” Kylo replied. “Mostly on Facebook. They usually comment on my new designs when I post them to my portfolio. So many of them are married with two kids or kids on the way. It’s wild.”

Hux braced. He was not fond of children and had never intended on having any. Kylo was still of an age when that was in the cards, however. “Do you want something like that yourself?”

Kylo said quickly, “No. It’s not for me.”

“Nor me,” said Hux.

“William said you’ve never been married.”

Hux’s brow furrowed. “How much, exactly, did he tell you about me?”

Kylo chuckled. “A fair amount, I’m sorry to say. He’s one of the reasons I didn’t throw in the towel with you weeks ago. He kept insisting you’d come around.”

“Oh, for God’s sake,” Hux muttered. “He’s incorrigible. If it’s not dating apps, he’s off to set me up with you.”

“Is that a problem?” said Kylo.

Hux considered for a moment, but then replied, “It’s presumptuous of him, but...he wasn’t wrong. I _have_ come around.”

He got a bright smile from Kylo. “Yeah? Then maybe you’ll let me take you out for real this weekend. Surely you don’t have play rehearsal…”

Hux’s face burned flaming red. “You knew all along that that wasn’t true, didn’t you?”

“I had an inkling, but I figured you wouldn’t outright lie to me.” He pursed his lips. “I guess I was wrong.”

“I didn’t mean to lie,” Hux said hurriedly, finding himself reaching out to take hold of Kylo’s wrist. “I honestly didn’t know what to do. It’s been a very long time since someone has asked me to dinner. And, well, you know my misgivings.”

Kylo looked down at the hand at his wrist, laying his left over it. With gentle fingers, he lifted Hux’s hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. “Being alone is okay, but I really want to get to know you, spend time with you. I think you’re beautiful.”

“Kylo,” Hux said, his voice trembling, “that’s maybe a step too far.”

“It isn’t.” Kylo kissed his hand once more before setting it down on the table. “But I won’t say it again if it makes you uncomfortable. I want you to enjoy spending time with me. I mean, I’d like to be a bright point in your day.”

Hux, his chest tight, gave a nod. “You already have been. And I’d very much like to spend more time with you, too.”

Kylo smiled, wide and earnest. “Then come out with me on Saturday night. I’ll meet you here at closing time and we’ll go together.”

“All right,” said Hux.

They finished their lunch, both of them tidying up and tossing the plates and cutlery into the trash.

“Do you mind if I get some flowers?” Kylo asked as they went back onto the floor of the shop.

“Let me put this bouquet together,” Hux replied, already formulating an idea.

Kylo followed him closely, occasionally touching the small of his back, as he selected flowers: amaryllis for beauty, anemone for anticipation, hydrangea for heartfelt emotion. It wasn’t, perhaps, the most congruous arrangement, but it conveyed what Hux wanted it to. He wrapped ribbon around the stems by the counter and held it out to Kylo.

“What does it mean?” Kylo asked.

Hux smiled and said, “I’m looking forward to our date.”

“Me, too.” Kylo held the flowers to his chest and gave Hux a wink. “See you soon, okay?”

“Yes,” said Hux. “Very soon.”

 

****

 

He wasn’t accustomed to fretting in front of the mirror before going to work, but on Saturday morning, Hux had held up shirt after shirt and then ties to try to put together a suitable outfit for his date. Kylo had stopped in every morning since Hux had agreed to go out with him, and he had told him he had made reservations at a swanky tapas restaurant for seven thirty. It would give Hux and William time to close down Arkanian and then for him and Kylo to go together to dinner.

In the end, Hux decided on a robin’s egg button-down to go with his sleek blue suit—which thankfully still fit—that he would put on after the shop was closed. He knew it wouldn’t match Kylo’s usually dark wardrobe, but there was really no point in trying to match him when they were already so incongruous.

He was jittery all day, struggling to stay still. William let him fidget around the shop, reorganizing displays that didn’t require it, but he watched him with a steady, knowing gaze.

“Relax, Armie,” William said as he flipped the sign on the door to “Closed” that evening. “You’ve never been awkward with each other. It’s just another chance to talk.”

Hux wrung his hands and worried the hem of his apron. “What are people going to think? We’re so different.”

William untied the bow of Hux’s apron and lifted it over his head. “Who cares what people think. All that matters is you and Kylo. Everyone else’s opinion is irrelevant.”

In the most rational parts of his mind, Hux knew that was true, but he had a business in which he had to present a convivial, respectable face. He was sure people would look sidelong at him for taking up with a man twenty years younger than him. Or maybe they wouldn’t; he hadn’t the first idea. Everything about this was foreign and, if we was totally honest with himself, frightening.

He ducked into the back of the shop to change, but from the front he heard the bell tinkling. William had stayed out there and he greeted Kylo with warmth in his voice.

“He’s just getting ready,” William said. “Wants to look his best for you.”

Hux winced—not that it wasn’t true.

William continued: “Looks like you had the same idea.”

Kylo chuckled. “Yeah, well, it’s a nice restaurant and Hux always dresses nice, so the least I could do was clean up a little. You think it’ll do?”

“It’s more than enough.”

With his shirt tucked into his slacks, his matching jacket on, and tie done in a very neat double Windsor, Hux ventured out onto the shop floor. Both William and Kylo turned to him when he appeared, and both of them offered smiles.

“Wow,” said Kylo, taking a step toward him. “You are _stunning_ in a suit. Was that custom made?”

“Yes. An indulgence a few years ago.”

Kylo, seemingly overcome, shook his head. “I think you’re a little off, William.” He patted down the front of his black button-down, the top button undone without a tie. “I don’t think I’m fancy enough.”

His jeans were dark and had no visible holes, and the gauges in his ears were solid red with the logo of First Order stamped onto them. His eyebrow piercing was as understated as it could be: matte black instead of the usual flashy silver. His hair was combed neatly, baring the shaved side. He really did look quite handsome, if mismatched beside Hux in his suit.

“Shall we go?” he asked.

“Yes, of course,” Hux replied.

He approached and for a moment thought Kylo was about to offer his arm, but instead just fell into step beside him.

“Have a good time!” William called as they left the shop.

Kylo had parked his car—a sensible black Toyota—just outside of Arkanian, and he did open to the passenger door for Hux to get in. Hux settled himself in his seat, doing his best not to betray his nerves. He rested his hands on his thighs to keep from fussing with them.

“It’s not far to the restaurant,” Kylo said as he swung down into the car and started the engine. He hit the gas fairly hard and the car sprang forward onto the road. Kylo kept both hands on the wheel as he said in a low voice, “I’ve been looking forward to this all week. Excited, you know? I couldn’t sit down, except when I was tattooing. Everyone at the shop today was asking what my deal was.”

“You have a great deal of energy in the first place,” said Hux. “I’m not sure I can image you being even more...unsettled?”

“Yeah, well, I get keyed up when I’m really stoked about something.” His right hand moved from the wheel to Hux’s knee. “You’re okay, right?”

Hux inched his fingers toward Kylo’s. “A bit ‘keyed up’ myself, but yes, I’m all right.”

Kylo grinned. “Okay. You just have to say if something’s not right. I want to show you a good time, especially since you haven’t been out in a while.” He glanced at Hux. “Years?”

“I’m afraid so.”

Kylo squeezed his knee. “Thanks for giving me a chance.”

Hux was at a loss as to what to say, so he kept quiet, just touching Kylo’s hand until he pulled it away to make a turn onto a side street.

The parking was valet only, so Kylo handed over the keys to the Toyota while Hux got out. Kylo held the door for him as they went inside. The lights were dimmed, but the décor was colorful and pleasant. Kylo gave his name and a pretty young hostess saw them to their table.

“We have a special on calamari tonight,” she said as she presented them with their menus. “And the bacon-wrapped dates are a new item. Your server will be with you shortly. Enjoy!”

Hux looked over the double-sided menu, exploring the options. “What do you like?” he asked Kylo.

“I’ve got to try to the calamari,” he replied. “And maybe even the dates. You like bacon?”

“Does anyone _not_ like bacon?”

“Vegans.”

Hux wrinkled his nose. “Ah, yes.”

“I went vegetarian for a while in college,” Kylo said. “The guy I was seeing was one, so I tried it out. It was fine, but when he dumped me I got myself a huge cheeseburger to mope over.”

Hux laughed. “Did you enjoy it?”

“Immensely.” He tongued the piercing in his lower lip, drawing Hux’s attention to it.

Hux paused to admire the fullness of his mouth, its wide stretch when he smiled. Hux imagined quite suddenly what it would feel like to kiss him with that piercing. Would it be cold, or was the metal warmed from being a part of him?

“See anything you like?” said Kylo.

Hux flicked his eyes up, thinking he had been caught out, but Kylo was looking at the menu. He clearly meant the food.

“I’m thinking the spiced potatoes,” Hux said. “And maybe some asparagus and cream sauce?”

Kylo laid his menu down. “Sounds perfect. Do you want a beer? Maybe some wine?”

Hux didn’t often drink beer, but he couldn’t see himself drinking wine with their small plates, so he gave the beer list a cursory glance. Kylo recommended a lager from local brewery and Hux decided on that.

“They give tours there,” Kylo said after their server had come and gone with their order. “It’s ten dollars or something and the tour ends with a free tasting. I’ve always wanted to go.”

“Perhaps we can go together, then,” Hux suggested.

Kylo held up his glass for Hux to tap his against. “Pick a day and I’m there.”

They shared the little plates of food, and, despite the small sizes, it was very filling. They finished their beers and Kylo ordered plain black coffee and flan for dessert.

“I’m going to be up all night,” Hux told him as he took a sip of the coffee. It wasn’t quite as good as that from Bean and Barrow.

“Do you want to come to my place for a little while?” Kylo said over his own cup. “We can stay up together.”

Hux’s throat constricted. He wasn’t exactly sure if Kylo was implying something intimate, but he could only assume that the opportunity would be there, whether or not he was outright asking if Hux wanted to sleep with him.

Hux paused to think: _would_ he want to sleep with Kylo? An hour or so ago, he had been concerned that Kylo had seen him admiring his mouth; now he was jumping to sex. It wouldn’t work, he decided. Definitely not tonight and maybe not ever. He wasn’t in his prime anymore. Seeing Kylo without his clothes was an appetizing prospect, but taking off his own was less appealing.

“Perhaps not tonight,” Hux said. “Another time?”

Kylo nodded. “Sure. I’ll just take you home? Or did you leave your car at Arkanian?”

“At the shop. If you could just bring me there, that would be lovely.”

“Of course.”

Kylo paid their tab, refusing Hux’s offer to split the bill. “This is a _date_ , Hux,” he admonished. “You do _not_ pay.”

Hux gave him a watery smile, but when he noticed their server standing nearby—clearly having heard what Kylo said—he tensed. When she returned with the receipt and Kylo’s credit card, though, she gave them a toothy smile.

“You two have a really good night, okay?” she said. “Come back and see us again soon.”

They rode back to Arkanian quietly, Kylo’s music playing through the car speakers. He pulled into the back parking lot, where Hux’s car was waiting. When they were both out and standing, he came to Hux’s side.

“I had a great time tonight,” he said.

Hux said, “As did I. Thank you.”

Kylo stepped around, facing him. “Would you mind if I kissed you?”

“I suppose not,” Hux replied, nerves making themselves known. It wasn’t something one really forgot how to do, and he had been fair enough at it in his day. Oh, hell, it still _was_ his day, if he still had some appeal.

“Good,” said Kylo, “because I’ve been thinking about it for weeks.” Reaching a hand up to touch Hux’s cheek, he drew him in to press their lips together.

The piercing was a little cooler than Kylo’s lip was, and it felt odd against Hux’s, but it wasn’t unpleasant—very much the opposite. Kylo was a polite kisser, not pushing too far too fast, but when Hux leaned into it, he slid his left arm around his waist and pulled him against his chest. Hux braced a hand against his pectoral, finding it very solid. Oh, yes, the prospect of taking Kylo’s clothes off was far more intriguing now.

To his utter shock, it was Hux who parted his lips first and teased Kylo’s piercing with his tongue. Kylo made a very agreeable sound in his throat and opened for him. They deepened the kiss there in the dark parking lot, holding each other close in a way Hux hadn’t done in a long, long time. He hadn’t thought he missed it, but having it again brought up all the yearning he had been pushing down for years. He melted into Kylo, letting him explore the inside of his mouth without compunction.

Eventually, they parted, eyes meeting only inches from each other.

“Wow,” Kylo said, hushed.

Hux dared to be cheeky: “Everything you hoped it would be?”

Kylo bumped his nose against Hux’s. “And more. You’re always more.” He gave Hux another quick peck. “Are you working tomorrow?”

“As always,” said Hux.

“Then I’ll see you when you open up the shop.”

Hux moved his fingers over the soft material of Kylo’s shirt, his chest beneath. “First Order doesn’t open until noon. You’ve been getting up early just to bring me coffee.”

Kylo laughed airily. “Yeah, I have, but I do the books if I get in early, so it’s no problem. I’ll see you tomorrow, Hux, okay?”

Hux stepped back from him. “Very well. Goodnight, Kylo.”

Hux got into his car but didn’t immediately start it. Instead, he allowed himself a deep, satisfied breath and the broadest, most indulgent smile he could muster. He had given in to Kylo at last, and it had been worth it ten times over.


	3. Chapter 3

Deep connections had, in many ways, always eluded Armitage Hux. His father had raised him to keep a stiff upper lip in the face of whatever came his way, and to rein in the changing emotions that might betray him as anything other than perfectly collected at all times. Anger was permitted only because Brendol struggled with his own temper, but his son hadn’t inherited the rage. Still, he adopted and cultivated the aloof manner. It won him few close friends in school or at university. The first person he believed he had truly connected with was his mother, and that had taken him by complete surprise.

His arrival on her doorstep had been carefully calculated. He had flown into Seattle the night before and arranged for an inexpensive bed and breakfast, taking two eggs over medium with a slice of wheat toast and French press coffee that morning. He selected his clothing with care, even polishing his brown wingtips with the kit that had taken up altogether too much space in his very small suitcase.

The streets in the city were easy enough to follow, so he walked to Pratt Street, the location of Arkanian Flowers. His first sight of his mother had been her profile. She had been arranging a bouquet in the front window, a thick lock of red hair hanging next to her pale cheek. Her apron was the same color as Hux’s still was, and her clothing had been neat and pressed. Hux could understand why his father had been drawn to her, and not only for her beauty. She moved with grace, her fingertips lingering by the stems of the flowers and careful not to prick them on the thorns. Roses. They had been roses: her favorite.

Hux wasn’t certain that she would recognize him, as he looked little like Brendol, but when she turned her pretty face up to greet him as he came into the shop, he knew she did. She stilled with one slender arm extended toward the arrangement of roses, the other at her side with a length of satin ribbon held in it. Hux was so struck that his practiced speech failed him; he hadn’t any idea what to do. Fortunately, she reacted first.

“Armitage?” she asked, the lightness of her Irish accent rolling over his name. It sounded softer than when his father said it.

When he didn’t speak—his heart had jumped into his throat, choking him with its outpouring of new and unanticipated affection—she came toward him. He was head and shoulders taller than her, forcing her to look up to see his face. She seemed elfin: delicate jawline with a pert chin and button nose, a dusting of freckles across it. Her hair, the same burning color as Hux’s, fell halfway down her back. She was forty-four years old.

He had only been able to nod in acknowledgement of her using his name, and it brought a smile to her face. Time resumed its regular speed as she moved past him to the door; it wasn’t far. There, she flipped the sign from “Open” to “Closed.”

“Come in, dear heart,” she said, reaching out to take Hux’s hand in her own. The ribbon was smooth between their palms; Hux still had it in a box in his townhouse. “Tell me how you came to be here.”

Hux had prepared a short version of the story, but in the moment he lost all control of his tongue and every nuance of his father’s insistence that he enter the army and his mediocre performance at school—even the loneliness that he had never once admitted to anyone—came pouring out of him. His mother had listened intently, never letting go of his hand, until he was finished.

“Oh, my darling boy,” she had said then. “You’re safe here. All that is behind you.”

Hux’s eyes had stung, the hand that held hers clutching at her birdlike bones. “I have to go back in three days.”

She had shaken her head. “No, you don’t.”

Hux had checked out of the bed and breakfast early and gone to stay in his mother’s guest room. The third room, he discovered, was a boy’s bedroom, filled with toys and books and plush animals.

“William will be home from kindergarten at three,” his mother had explained. “He’s six.”

A brother. That had never been in the cards for the trip, but right at the appointed hour, a small van appeared and from it jumped a tiny redheaded boy with a blue backpack and a neat little uniform with short trousers. Hux didn’t ask about the father then, but later; he got an evasive response and decided it was better not to press. The man wasn’t in their lives, and that was the end of the discussion.

It was easy from there to fall into the family his mother and William made. The guest room became his and he watched his brother grow. He made a poor older sibling, he was sorry to say, but William took to him anyway and even looked after him, despite being seventeen years younger. Hux grew to love the both of them more deeply than he could have fathomed when he left England, and there was no one else, no matter how charming or how dear, who had worked their way into his heart in the manner they had. William had insisted he date, but his mother had just smiled without expectation. She was on her own and happy, and so could he be, if he should choose.

He was certain he had, at fifty-five and single, but that Sunday morning after their date, Kylo came, as promised, through the door, backlit by the morning sun. He was carrying coffee for himself, for Hux, and for William. Again, it seemed, they were three.

“Good morning,” Kylo said as he held out a cup for Hux to take. As Hux did, he didn’t immediately relinquish it. With gentle insistence, he drew Hux closer, until he could press a kiss to his left cheek.

“Good morning to you as well,” said Hux. “It’s good to see you.”

Kylo smiled at him, still too close for propriety. For once, Hux didn’t mind—even if a customer walked in to see them. “Did you have a good night when you got home?”

“Yes, thank you. I put on some music and had a long shower.” He caught himself, realizing how that might sound. He didn’t want to counter it with something else, however, and admit that his mind had turned immediately what one could get up to by oneself in a hot shower. God, he was already tying himself in knots he didn’t need to get tangled in.

“Sounds nice,” Kylo said. “My place doesn’t have a particularly great bathroom, and I had showered and shaved before I picked you up.” He tipped his head to the side, sighing. “I didn’t want to smell like a tattoo parlor.”

“Does First Order have a peculiar smell?” Hux asked.

Kylo made a face. “I didn’t mean to imply that, I guess, but I had just been working all day and I wanted to wash that off, you know?”

Hux took the top off of his Americano to help it cool. “Well, you smelled very nice as far as I could tell.”

Kylo’s grin was broad and striking. He lowered his voice: “Want to step closer and tell me what you think of it now?”

“I’m sure it would be coffee,” Hux said. He did venture a touch at Kylo’s elbow, just over where he had First Order’s logo tattooed.

With his other arm, Kylo brushed Hux’s shoulder. “You’re the best way to start my morning.”

Hux couldn’t help the uncertainty, though he was flattered. It all seemed too much for a man like Kylo to be interested in him. “Are you very busy today?”

“Shop’s not open on Sundays,” Kylo said. “I’m just going in to do some cleaning and look over the books. I have a few designs to work on, too. I have an office where I do the mock-ups. I can draw at home, and I do, but it helps to be in the space. Kind of a creative conduit.”

“That’s very interesting,” said Hux in earnest. “Do you find you work better alone?”

Kylo sucked his teeth, pensive in a silent moment. “I guess so. I can do something fast for a walk-in, though. It’s maybe just the more complicated pieces I like to focus on when I’m on my own.” He gestured toward the back room. “Do you need solitude to foster your genius?”

Hux snorted. “It’s hardly that, even if I do fancy myself a good florist. I’ve won a few awards.”

“No shit. For what?”

“Bridal arrangements mostly,” Hux told him, “but some other events. Day-to-day bouquets aren’t generally judged. And I actually participated in the State Fair horticultural competition once. I got a very quaint blue ribbon for a hybrid rose I had raised that summer.”

Kylo’s smile wrinkled his cheeks fetchingly. “I’d like to have seen that. Do you still grow that rose in your garden?”

Hux shook his head. “It was very delicate and took care I didn’t have time to give it. I have heartier flowers in my garden these days. And that was, what, fifteen years ago? I don’t think I even remember.”

“I’ve been featured in a couple of tattoo magazines and blogs,” Kylo said. He pressed a hand to his chest. “The piece I have here had a feature three years ago.”

At the V-neck collar of Kylo’s shirt Hux could see some lines of black ink but couldn’t make out a design. “What is it?” he asked.

“Yggdrasil,” Kylo replied. “The world tree from Norse mythology. I designed it and Phasma did the tattooing. She got a feature in that issue, too.”

Hux could imagine the sprawling branches of the mythological tree all across Kylo’s chest and down his belly. He wanted to see it, but didn’t dare ask. “Does it have a particular meaning to you?”

“It connects the nine realms, so it’s kind of symbol of unity. Strength, too, I guess.” He rubbed his fingers between his pectorals. “To be honest, I just thought it would look good.”

“And does it?” Hux said, with some tentativeness.

Kylo grinned. “I’ll show you sometime and you can tell me yourself.”

Hux nodded once, a promise.

“Kylo!” called William, coming out from the back room. He was tying his hair back into a low ponytail, his usual style when he was working. “How’re you doing?”

“Good, thanks,” Kylo said, holding out his hand for William to shake. “Brought you some brew.”

William gave an over-the-top gasp of pleasure. “You’re a saint.” He took the cup from the counter. “Americano? Might as well call it ambrosia.”

Kylo chuckled, pushing his left hand into his trouser pocket.

“Well,” William continued after he had taken a sip of the coffee, “Armitage is walking on air today. He’s been nothing but smiles since he walked in.” He raised his paper cup. “Cheers to you.”

“William, please,” Hux said, glancing admonishingly at him.

He wasn’t deterred. “Don’t pretend it’s not true, brother dear. You’re glowing.” He asked Kylo, “You see it, don’t you?”

“He always looks good,” said Kylo, “but if he’s feeling even better because of me, I’m glad to be of service.”

“I’m standing right here, you know,” Hux grumbled.

Kylo reached for him again, running his fingers down one strap of his apron, tugging playfully. “Oh, I know.”

William was smiling with feline satisfaction, watching Kylo touch him with tenderness. Hux could barely fathom his luck.

“Anyway,” Kylo said, “I should get going, but can I ask what you’re doing tonight? Or is two days in a row too forward?”

“I think we’re long past ‘too forward,’” said Hux with a weak smile.

William all but crowed for joy. “He’s free as a bird. There’s not even a show on TV he wants to watch tonight.”

Kylo’s brown eyes reflected the mild, if fluorescent lights in the shop. “Then maybe you want to get something for dinner?”

Hux worried the lid of his coffee cup, but then said, “I would like that very much.”

“Then I’ll see you at closing time.” Kylo gave his shoulder a soft squeeze before he turned and left the shop.

“He’s perfect,” William said after the door had closed, its bell tinkling sweetly. “And he’s crazy about you, Armitage.” He bumped Hux’s side with his elbow. “Feeling’s mutual, isn’t it?”

Hux pressed his lips together before speaking. It was going to be altogether too easy to fall for Kylo, he was sure. But he didn’t want to get in over his head too early only to find that Kylo considered him a temporary fling and moved on to someone younger. He’d have to guard himself as best he could, but he knew it was going to be a hard fight.

“He’s very good,” he said. To William: “And I would appreciate if you didn’t do your utmost to embarrass me in front of him.”

“What else are brothers for?” William asked.

Hux sighed. “Oh, very well. Now, let’s finish up with the day’s bouquets, shall we?”

Together, they went to the back room and to their work.

 

****

 

Hux began to spend several nights a week out with Kylo after work. They went to various restaurants around town and spent several hours talking over good food. It was easy conversation, pleasant but thoughtful. Kylo enjoyed films and occasionally rock climbing. He went to the gym five days a week and had the shaved side of his head touched up more often than he had anticipated when he first got the haircut. The most painful tattoo he had gotten was on his ribs, and he was on good terms with all of his family, even if he sometimes complained about his cousin nosing her way into his love life.

“I know that feeling,” Hux had said.

Kylo had laughed. “William just wants you to be happy.” Pausing with his wine glass halfway to his mouth he asked, “Are you?”

There was no question.

“Yes.”

Hux hadn’t lived a particularly eventful life after he had come to Seattle, and was sometimes at a loss for interesting stories to tell. Fortunately, Kylo seemed to like his mundanity—at least he never let on that he was bored.

After, they always stopped back at the parking lot behind Arkanian, where Hux left his car. He had lost all compunction about public displays of affection in that particular location; they generally spent a good ten minutes next to the car with their arms around each other, kissing hungrily. Hux hadn’t spent so much time kissing since he was a teenager, and to his surprise and gratitude, Kylo never pushed for more. Not that he wasn’t a _very_ enthusiastic kisser.

He often held Hux’s face, cupping his cheeks in his wide palms and brushing his thumbs against Hux’s temples as they kissed. Hux was slower to touch, but when Kylo guided his arms around his neck or laid both of Hux’s hands on his chest, he didn’t object. The short hair on the shaved side of his head was soft against Hux’s skin when he stroked it, but the longer hair was even more silken, and Hux often found himself putting his fingers into it, even with a slightly insistent grip.

Kylo would kiss down Hux’s neck to the collar of his shirt, but was careful never to leave marks; Hux thankfully hadn’t had to ask him not to. He was gentle and attentive to the sensitive places under Hux’s jaw, nuzzling when he wasn’t using his lips. The metal of his piercings took some getting used to, but Hux learned that he liked when Hux tongued at the lip ring. He made quiet little noises of pleasure as they kissed, which set Hux’s blood to simmering.

Hux was, he had to admit, quite affected by the time they pulled apart after those dates. They hadn’t discussed taking things further, but it was clear enough when they were pressed close that both of them were aroused. Hux had never had an incredibly powerful sex drive—even as a young man—but Kylo stirred things in him that had been long dormant, and there were more than a few nights that Hux fell asleep after a long wank to thoughts of him. If he wasn’t exactly ready to move forward quite yet, he was steadily rising to that point.

Tonight—a Friday—they had been out at a steakhouse and then a documentary screening. It was after eleven when they got back to parking lot, and Hux’s car had been the only one left there. Kylo had pulled up next to it and gotten out to open Hux’s door for him. He had slipped his hand into Hux’s and drawn him into the shadows beyond a pool of yellow light on the broken concrete and petted his cheek.

“Hey, so,” he said as Hux leaned into his touch, “do you want to come to my place one of these nights? I have a comfortable couch and good movies and beer.” His fingers moved to Hux’s lips, brushing over them with smooth fingertips. “I’d like you to stay the night, too.”

Even though Hux had been expecting this, he still tensed to hear it. Kylo could sense it and a flicker of worry crossed his face. He looked as if he was about to apologize, but Hux spoke first: “It’s been a very long time since I’ve been intimate with anyone, Kylo.”

“I know,” Kylo said. “I won’t make you do anything that you don’t want to do, but if I’m being perfectly honest—and I am right now—I want to take you to bed. You’re smart and hot and we have a good time together.” He moved his right hand to Hux’s waist, applying gentle pressure. “I’d like to make love to you.”

It was uncharacteristically formal for Kylo, but the mildness of the phrasing made Hux’s stomach flip with sentiment. He held Kylo around the shoulders, saying, hushed, “I might be a disappointment.”

Kylo smiled. “Not a chance. But I can wait, if you’re not ready.”

“I’m afraid if I wait too long,” said Hux, “I’ll never work up the nerve.” He laughed, forced, panicky. “You’re in your prime, and I’m past mine. Can you really blame me for being reluctant to put something so underwhelming on offer?”

“Hux,” said Kylo, “don’t do that. You’re not ‘underwhelming.’ I know you’re not thirty anymore, and I’m okay with that. You have nothing to be nervous about. I _want_ to see your body, and get my hands on it.” He slid his hand down to Hux’s buttock and squeezed. “Just think about it, okay? Take all the time you need, but know that I want to take care of you. I’m pretty attentive, and I can go slow.”

Hux put his left hand into Kylo’s hair. “If we do this, I don’t know that I want to go slow.”

Kylo gave a small but deep groan. “You really get me worked up, you know that?” he said. “I’ll be so good to you, I promise.”

“You already are,” Hux said. He kissed him then, and they spent the next few minutes in silence, just holding each other as they nipped and sucked at each other’s lips.

Kylo’s were pink and full when he finally drew away. “Better get home, it’s late. Drive safe, okay?”

Hux gave his face a last brush with the back of his fingers. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning?”

“Actually, I’ve got a thing in the morning,” Kylo said. “For my cousin. But I’ll come by in the afternoon, when we’re done.”

“All right.” Hux moved toward his car, putting his hand into his pocket to pull out his keys. “Goodnight, Kylo.”

“Night, Hux.”

 

****

 

Early May brought the start of the busiest wedding season—when Arkanian made most of its money for the year. Hux and William often had a different ceremony to set up for every weekend through September. During those chaotic months, Hux took on a couple of other employees, one of whom was a young woman called Kay Connix. A small girl with delicate features and a penchant for wearing her blond hair in two buns high on her head, she had a real touch for flower arrangement. She wasn’t going to go into the business, she said, but Hux had more than once offered her a more permanent position at the shop. He hoped when she graduated from college that she would consider it.

It was Kay out on the shop floor that Saturday morning while Hux and William put the finishing touches on the arrangements for Rey and Finn’s ceremony and loaded them into the Arkanian van to drive to the venue. It was a late afternoon wedding, giving them ample time to get everything set up beforehand. Kay had Hux’s phone number if she needed him while they were out of the shop.

There was a pleasant energy to weddings that never failed to put the brothers in a good mood. This particular one was especially bright, as the bride and groom radiated affection for each other, and their families seemed to be just as relaxed and natural about the union as they were. It was a very good fit, Hux could tell.

It wasn’t going to be a church ceremony, but instead at a lovely countryside banquet venue. Fairy lights had been strung between the trees and an arbor behind the altar had been put up for Hux and William to adorn with flowers. Hux put his brother in charge of it while he set up the other arrangements in the banquet hall and between the pews—despite not being in a church, the seating had definitely come from one. It had a rustic feel that Hux quite enjoyed: low-key, just like Finn and Rey were.

He was finishing up with the head table’s sprays of blue and white when a hair curler-bedecked Rey appeared from wherever she had been dressing. She had a few other young ladies with her, all beaming and chattering amongst themselves. Hux turned when he saw her and smiled.

“Hux,” she said, taking his hand, “these are just _beautiful_ ! I knew you would do a wonderful job. It’s better than I could have imagined.” Her cheeks were dusted with blush, but the color wasn’t all artificial. “You and William _have_ to stay for the ceremony and the reception. We’ll have good food, and it’s an open bar.”

That offer had been extended by others in the past, but Hux generally declined. Rey’s bright look of hopefulness, though, weakened his resolve. “I wouldn’t want to impose,” he said.

“You wouldn’t be! Really, Finn and I would love it.” She winked. “And you could hand out your business card to your heart’s content.”

Hux laughed lightly. “I suppose we’ll have to, then. Thank you, Rey, and congratulations.”

Her smile widened even further, shining. “Thank _you._ I told the bartender to make you two anything you want while you’re waiting for the ceremony to start. Grab a seat anywhere.”

After she had gone, Hux went to find William and tell him that they had committed to stay.

“Oh, I know,” William told him. “She came to see me first. Figured I would agree and then force you to stay.”

Hux pursed his lips, but didn’t deny that Rey had likely been right.

They spent an hour after they had finished with the flowers in the banquet hall talking to the bartender, who regaled them with the misadventures of other receptions he had served. Hux had seen his share of them, too, and that was part of the reason he had stopped staying for receptions. This one, however, seemed like it would be enjoyable.

Family and friends filtered into the venue, mostly of them overlooking Hux and William, who remained out of the way by design. When they were all told to take their seats, they picked a pew at the back.

Rey wore an ankle-length dress with a beaded overlay—almost like a flapper of the 1920s—that made a playful tinkling sound as she walked down the aisle, and Finn’s suit was steel gray instead of a usual black tuxedo. They had no formal bridal party, but their friends sat in the front pews. Hux had, at first, thought he was seeing things, but the haircut and the size were impossible to miss: Kylo was there, turned out in a suit himself and looking stunning. William had seen him only seconds later and hissed: “Kylo looks _incredible_. Did you know he was going to be here?”

Hux had shaken his head.

Finn and Rey had written their own vows, and they were simple and moving. There was so much love between them that Hux could feel it from the back row. He rose and applauded as loudly as anyone else when they kissed and made their way back down the aisle as man and wife. Hux glanced up toward Kylo after they had passed, and met his eyes. Kylo grinned at him.

They met in the banquet hall some five minutes later, Hux having lingered near the entrance to catch him.

“So, Rey got you to stay, huh?” Kylo said as he approached, touching Hux’s shoulder. “I was hoping she would. I wanted to surprise you with my new digs. What do you think?” He tugged on the hem of his suit jacket, preening.

“You look fantastic,” said Hux. “But how do you know Rey and Finn?”

Kylo rocked back onto his heels almost guiltily. “She’s my cousin. I told her not to tell you.”

“Whyever for?”

“Exactly this. The surprise.”

Hux, brows drawn together, tried to make sense of it. “I don’t understand. I still would have stayed for the wedding if I had known you would be here.”

“Well,” said Kylo, “I wanted to ask you to be my plus-one, but I had RSVP’d that I’d be coming solo forever ago, and I knew you’d be working.” He shrugged. “I don’t know, I just wanted to catch you by surprise. Stupid, I guess, but—”

“It’s a nice surprise,” Hux said. No one seemed to be looking closely at them, so Hux ventured to take Kylo’s hand and squeeze his fingers. “Were you the one who recommended Arkanian to Rey? She said a friend did.”

Kylo inclined his head. “Yeah. And it wasn’t just because I thought you were hot. I saw you did good work.”

Hux smiled. “Yes, well, thank you. This was quite a success.”

“Want to get something to eat?” Kylo asked. “The caterers are really good, too. Come sit at my table.”

Hux cast a passing thought to abandoning William, but if anyone could take care of himself at a wedding reception, it was his brother. Hand still in Kylo’s, he allowed himself to be led up to the buffet table.

The food was indeed excellent, and Hux took a glass of wine with it. Kylo was seated at the table just adjacent to Rey and Finn’s, and after they had eaten, the bride and groom were making the rounds visiting with their guests. Finn had taken off his suit jacket and rolled his shirt sleeves up to his elbows. Rey was on his arm, her fascinator removed and hair in looping curls.

“So,” Finn said, “we finally get a look at the two of you together. It’s a good look.”

Hux couldn’t stop the flush that crept up his neck. When they had stood, Kylo had taken his hand again.

“Kylo’s been a ray of sunshine this past month,” said Rey. “Telling us all about his dates with the best guy he’s met in ages.” She looked between them. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him lit up quite like this. Reminds me of when I first met Finn.”

Kylo scoffed. “Yeah, right. You totally blew him off at first. Didn’t even want to hold his hand. Now look at you.”

Finn kissed Rey’s cheek. “I don’t know how I got this lucky.”

“May I just say congratulations again,” Hux said. “And thank you for letting me stay on for the ceremony. It was lovely.”

“We’d like to see more of you, now,” said Rey. “Kylo comes to dinner at our place a couple of times a month. We’d be thrilled if you came along.”

“Oh,” Hux managed to say, caught off guard.

Kylo saved him: “We’ll let you know.” He tipped his head toward the rest of the room. “You guys had better get on with your rounds. See you later.”

They left him and Hux there, Hux feeling a little shell-shocked.

“They like to adopt people,” Kylo said after a moment. “They wouldn’t give in until I brought Phasma around to dinner, too. There’s no pressure, though. They can be a lot.”

“They’re truly good people,” said Hux, “and I’d like to go.”

Kylo brightened. “Yeah? Okay. I just don’t want to rush you into anything.”

Hux turned to face him properly, taking both of his hands. “I appreciate you taking your time with me, Kylo. I’ve been very skittish, and you’ve been more than patient.” He sighed through his nose. “It’s just still hard for me to believe sometimes that you’d want to be with me.”

“I think you’re amazing,” Kylo said, bringing one of Hux’s hands up to rest over his heart. “It had been a while for me, too, you know, since I’d dated anyone seriously. It just wasn’t really a priority while I was establishing my career and setting up First Order. But then _bam_ ! I saw you working in the window of Arkanian and it knocked the air right out of me. I _had_ to know who you were. Took me about three weeks to psych myself up for it, though.”

“ _You_ , shy about _me_?” Hux asked, voice heavy with disbelief.

Kylo rubbed his thumb over Hux’s knuckles. “Is that really so hard to believe? I mean, look at me. I didn’t really think I was your type.” He cocked an eyebrow. “I’m not, am I?”

“Does it matter?” Hux said, echoing William. “You still came over to introduce yourself.”

“I couldn’t _not_.” His gaze flicked down to Hux’s mouth and then back up to his eyes. “I’m going to kiss you.”

“All right.”

Kylo drew him in and pressed a closed-lipped kiss to his mouth. If they were being watched, Hux didn’t much care. Perhaps there were people around the reception who thought they didn’t suit, but it didn’t really matter as long as Kylo thought they did. Hux, strange as it was to admit, _knew_ they did. Happiness he had been missing for a very long time had snuck up on him in the days he’d been spending with Kylo, and he wasn’t going to relinquish it easily.

“Do you want to dance?” Kylo asked when they moved apart.

“I don’t think so,” Hux replied.

A broad hand came up to his face. “Okay. Let’s get a drink and people-watch, then.”

The bartender gave Hux another glass of wine and Kylo a beer. Together they hung back at the periphery of the dance floor and talked quietly while the DJ played songs from the early 2000s. Rey and Finn had their solo dance, though, to a Cole Porter ballad, and most people in the room cried while they swayed to it.

Hux was introduced to their families eventually, though Kylo’s parents were not there.

“They’re busy,” he said. “And I was way closer to Rey than they ever were. Luke’s here, though. You want to meet him?”

The grey-bearded man Kylo brought him to was of medium height and stocky build. His eyes were a vivid blue as he looked Hux up and down.

“So, you’re Hux,” he said. “Kylo’s told me a lot about you. You’re a florist.”

“I am,” said Hux. “And you are a teacher.”

Luke nodded. “Hoping for retirement soon, though.” He took a slow sip of beer. “How many years to do have left?”

Hux froze, his grip on his wine glass tightening. He remembered Kylo saying that this man was only a decade older than Hux was—putting them closer in age than him and Kylo. “As a small business owner,” he said tightly, “I’ll work until I can’t anymore. It’s not really a traditional retirement.”

“Luke, don’t be an asshole,” Kylo said, firm. “You said you weren’t going to make a big deal about it.”

His uncle still didn’t seem convinced. “And I won’t. It’s good to meet you, Hux. If you can put up with my nephew, who am I to fault you?”

Hux raised his chin, saying, “Kylo is someone whose company I enjoy immensely. There is not ‘putting up’ with him.” Kylo’s hand came to rest at the small of his back. He pressed on: “I consider myself very lucky to be with him.”

There, at last, was a glint of approval in Luke’s eyes. “Treat him right or there will be hell to pay.”

“ _Luke_ ,” Kylo warned.

Hux raised a hand to silence him. “I intend to—for as long as he’ll have me.”

Those words hung between the three of them for a few loaded seconds before Kylo gathered Hux to him and gave him a peck on the lips.

“That’s a long time,” Kylo said, quietly.

Hux smiled at him. “I hope so.”

Luke gave them a gruff goodbye and went to get another drink, or maybe to find Rey, or maybe to sulk—it didn’t make any difference to Hux; he was happy just to be with Kylo.

“So,” Kylo said, his arms around Hux’s waist, “do you want to come over tonight?”

Hux considered. “I don’t have a change of clothes, and I need to take the van back to the shop.”

“Can William do it?”

He certainly could, and Hux tried to imagine the look of pure satisfaction on his brother’s face when he told him that he wouldn’t be going back to the shop because he was going home with Kylo. It would be utterly embarrassing. However, it was an ordeal Hux believed he was ready to endure.

“Yes,” Hux said. “Let me go find him.”

William, who was by the bar, was chatting with a young woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties. He took a business card from his shirt pocket and handed it to her. She thanked him and walked away.

“Rey said we could do that,” William said as Hux stopped next to him. “She’s having an October wedding. I talked about Japanese lanterns and cattails. She seemed sold.”

Hux smiled at his brother. “I’m sure we can manage that.”

“You ready to go, then?” William asked. He still had a half of beer in his hand.

“Not exactly,” Hux replied. He paused, choosing his words carefully. “Kylo has asked me back to his apartment, and I’d like to go. Would you be able to take the van back?”

William’s eyes went wide, but then a catlike smile spread across his face, crinkling the corners of his eyes. “Absolutely, especially if you’re going to Kylo’s. It’s high time.”

Hux gave him a stern frown, but inside he was roiling with nerves. Unfortunately, it came out in his voice: “I’m not exactly prepared for it, but I can’t think of a better time. It seems natural after this.”

“It does,” said William, “and you have no reason to be shy. You look great for your age and Kylo clearly thinks so too.” He shot a glance across the room, where Kylo was in conversation with Finn’s father. “And look at him. That’s going to be treat for you.”

Hux couldn’t deny it.

“Just make sure to be safe about it, eh?” William continued.

“I beg your pardon!” Hux sputtered. “That is none of your business.”

His brother laughed. “Okay, okay, you’re not going to go all the way the first time. I get it. But you deserve to have a good time, Armitage. Don’t let your reservations about the whole thing get in the way. Be confident.”

“I am confident,” Hux said, though his voice wavered. “I’m not a blushing virgin. He’s just...a lot.”

William patted his shoulder. “You’re going to do fine. Now, get on over there and let him take you home with him. I’ve got the van, no problem. Have fun.”

Hux nodded to him and returned to Kylo’s side. Kylo excused them from Finn father, taking Hux’s hand.

“Ready to go?” he asked.

“I am,” Hux replied.

Kylo had brought his car, and Hux got into the passenger seat and let him drive them back into the city and to his apartment. He lived in an older building and parked on a side street nearby. Together they went up the stairs to the third floor, where he produced his keys and unlocked the door.

The apartment was a petite one-bedroom with high ceilings and simple, well-loved furniture. Stainless steel pots and pans hung from the arch of the galley kitchen’s bar. There were no overhead lights, but Kylo had lamps scattered around the room, two of which he turned on so Hux could take the room in.

“It’s nothing really fancy,” Kylo said, “but it’s home.”

“It’s very nice,” said Hux. “Nothing more than you need, I suppose.” He went up to the sofa and rested his hand on its back. He saw on the adjacent wall an elaborate pencil and watercolor art piece, lovingly crafted and depicting a woman’s face. “Is that your work?” Hux asked.

“Yeah.” Kylo came up behind him, sliding his arms around Hux’s waist. “It’s an old project from college, when I worked in traditional media. That’s my mom when she was young.”

“She was a dish,” said Hux.

Kylo chuckled. “She was. I did one of my dad, too, but it doesn’t fit in here. It’s hanging up in my office at First Order. Doesn’t really match the style of the shop, so it’s not out where people can see it.”

“It’s beautiful,” Hux told him.

“Thanks.” Kylo pressed a kiss to Hux’s neck, and then another, making Hux tremble. “Do you want a drink? I’ve mostly got beer, but also tea and coffee.”

Hux turned around in his embrace to face him. He rested his hands on Kylo’s chest, his fingertips along the lapels of his suit jacket. “I don’t think so. I’m going to lose my nerve if we don’t…”

Kylo held him tightly, stroking his back. “We don’t have to do anything. Well, I’d like to sit on the couch and kiss you for a while, but we don’t have to go further than that.”

“I’d like to,” Hux said softly. “You’ve been waiting long enough.”

“This isn’t about me,” Kylo insisted.

Hux shook his head. “It’s about both of us. I want to touch you. And, ah, be touched in return.”

Kylo bumped his nose against Hux’s. “Okay. Then come on.” He led the way into his bedroom, flicking on a lamp.

The bed was wide and inviting, covered in a tastefully patterned bedspread and decked with four matching pillows. There was a walk-in closet to the right, and Kylo went inside to produce a pair of wooden hangers.

“I figure you won’t want to wrinkle your suit,” he said, offering one of the hangers to Hux.

He took it with thanks. They stood on the rug lying over the wooden floor for a few seconds before Kylo began to shuck his jacket. Hux wanted to do the same, but he couldn’t bring himself to strip down in front of Kylo like that. Even if William had said he looked good for his age, he was still imperfect compared to Kylo.

“What’s wrong?” Kylo said, pausing in unbuttoning his shirt.

“Would it be all right if I went into the bathroom?” Hux asked. “I’m not quite ready to do it like this just yet. I’m sorry.”

Kylo went to him and ran a hand over his hair. “Sure. It’s just through to the left.”

Hux slipped into the small room and clicked the door shut behind him. He undressed carefully, folding his trousers and hanging them over the bar of the hanger. His shirt and jacket followed, and then he hung the whole affair from a hook on the back of the door. He had his white undershirt on, along with his black briefs, and he stood in front of the mirror apprehensively. He could go out like this, but he reasoned that it was too prudish, even for him. With a sigh, he pulled the shirt over his head, baring his skinny chest.

He was nothing compared to Kylo, but he was glad he didn’t run to fat and his stomach was still mostly flat. Running his hands over his sides, he tried to muster his courage. He leaned on the sink and breathed in and out once, twice. It was no use putting this off any longer. He flicked the light switch off and ventured out into the bedroom again.

Kylo had turned down the sheets of the bed and was lying on it in a pair of blue boxer shorts. Hux was silently thankful that he wasn’t totally bare; he was sure he wouldn’t have been able to handle it. The tattoo of the tree covered his entire chest, the trunk extending to complex roots along his stomach. It was a dramatic look and Hux was struck dumb. Kylo’s body was stunning.

“Hey,” Kylo said. “Come lie down.”

Hux went to the bedside and carefully eased himself down onto it next to Kylo. He sat up at first, obviously tense, but Kylo guided him to lie, resting his head on one of the pillows. Kylo lay beside him, turned on his side, and put a hand on his stomach.

“Are you still okay?” he asked.

“Yes,” Hux replied. “Mostly.”

Kylo offered a thin smile. “We’ll take things slow—start with something familiar. May I kiss you?”

“Yes, of course.”

Holding his face, Kylo pressed their lips together, tender and undemanding, as promised. Hux was cautious at first, but was quick to fall into the rhythm they had established. He slid his tongue into Kylo’s mouth, eliciting an approving sound. Kylo arms snaked around him, pulling him in until their chests connected. He slid a leg between Hux’s, and Hux let him. His muscular thigh rubbed against the beginnings of Hux’s erection, which was rising despite his apprehension.

They kissed for a fair while, until they were both deeply affected and Kylo was pushing his leg harder against Hux. “Do you want to take off your underwear?” he asked.

Hux glanced at the lamp on the bedside table. “Would it be all right if we turned off the light?”

Kylo seemed a sight disappointed, but he said, “Okay.” He rolled just far enough away to reach the lamp. As he clicked the switch, they were plunged into darkness.

Eventually, Hux’s eyes adjusted. Light came in through the window, illuminating them just enough to catch the subtle shapes of their bodies. Shakily, Hux reached down to the waistband of his briefs and lowered them. Kylo raised his hips to get out of his own boxers, and then they were naked.

“You can relax,” Kylo said, rubbing up and down Hux’s arm. “I’m going to take good care of you. Do you trust me?”

“I do,” said Hux.

“Then kiss me again,” Kylo told him, “and just breathe.”

Hux did, and let the fear go as Kylo drew him in and began to touch him in earnest. He touched him right back, letting his long-ignored instincts take over. By the time Kylo’s hand came between his legs, he was ready.


	4. Chapter 4

William didn’t press for details when Hux came into Arkanian the next day. Hux had left Kylo’s early, parting with a kiss, and gone home to shower and change into something fresh. Kylo had thoughtfully produced an extra toothbrush for him after they had been together, and they had brushed their teeth side-by-side in the little bathroom. They’d fallen asleep entwined, but had woken up sometime around two in the morning for a second round of lovemaking in the dark. Hux had fallen back to sleep utterly sated and boneless some half hour later.

Kylo didn’t make an appearance at the shop that day, having said he would be busy with appointments, and Hux didn’t mind. Seeing each other every single day was not a requirement of their relationship. Hux was used to his time by himself, and while he craved Kylo’s company, he enjoyed a night in his leather chair with a book and Millicent on his lap. Concentrating at work was also a priority, though William teased that he was on Cloud Nine.

On Monday, however, as soon as the shop opened, Kylo appeared with coffee and a ready kiss. It was just a peck, but it warmed Hux from the inside out.

The visits like that continued for the next few weeks. They resumed their routine of going out to dinner a few nights, but when Hux offered to cook at his townhouse instead, Kylo was quick to agree. He brought along an overnight bag, which he stowed in Hux’s bedroom. It became a regular feature on top of the wicker hamper in the corner, though they did spend time at Kylo’s apartment as well.

Hux slowly became more accustomed to sex, but they still kept the lights off by his request. Kylo tolerated it, but Hux could tell it wasn’t his preference. As if coax him, Kylo lavished Hux with compliments on his appearance, from the flush of his skin when he was aroused from long kisses to the softness of his belly to the lanky lines of his body. Hux wasn’t always inclined to believe him, but no one before had been so attentive.

Kylo’s physicality was entrancing; Hux couldn’t get enough of him. He appreciated the attention, that much was certain, and Hux was glad to give it to him. He had admitted once after they had been together that he hadn’t always been comfortable in his appearance. As a younger man, he’d been insecure about his features—especially his ears. Some of the piercings and his haircuts he had gotten to distract from what he thought was an ungainly nose or slightly crooked teeth. Hux assured him that he was handsome, and Kylo said he liked the affirmation but didn’t _need_ it anymore. The confidence was just as attractive as the rest of him, and Hux envied that.

May turned into June, bringing the start of summer. Wedding business continued to thrive, even if Hux didn’t stay for any other reception than Finn and Rey’s. Speaking of them, they had invited Hux and Kylo to join them for dinner after they returned from their honeymoon in Lisbon. They had all kinds of pictures to show. Hux sat politely through them, but other people’s vacation photos were never that interesting.

The newlyweds were charming together and they had questions about Hux’s family and his business. He was candid with them, unashamed of his unusual path to the present. Rey thought it was wonderful how he had bonded with his mother and with William. She insisted that in the summer they have a barbeque so they could meet Matt.

“Do you think they’re forever?” Finn asked as they sipped coffee after the meal and Rey’s fruit tart dessert.

“Yes,” Hux replied. “It’s charming to see them together. They’re good for each other. William brought Matt out of his shell and Matt tempers William. I hope they marry.”

Rey smiled. “That’s so sweet. What about you? Would you ever get married?”

Hux stopped with his cup raised, doing his best not to glance at Kylo to see his reaction. It was a fairly innocuous question, seemingly without the implication that it would be him Hux would marry, but Hux couldn’t think of anything else.

“Well,” Hux said hesitantly, “I don’t think so. At this point in my life any commitment could be made without the vows.”

“You’re never too old to get married,” said Finn. “But I totally get not wanting it. It’s a big to-do and maybe even the tax breaks aren’t worth that.”

Hux laughed, albeit a bit forced. “Yes.”

The conversation had turned elsewhere then, and Hux noted that Kylo had been conspicuously silent on the matter. He was still the right age for matrimony but somehow Hux couldn’t see him wanting it. It wasn’t that he was afraid of committing—his tattoos were proof enough of that; it was just that he wasn’t caught up in the romance of it. He was, Hux had learned, as practical a person as Hux was; they were realists and well-suited for it.

Days continued to pass, bringing the two of them to Hux’s bedroom on a humid night midweek. Hux had worked a long day at the shop, but had been frisky enough to make enthusiastic love to Kylo after they had had dinner. They lay now in bed under a thin sheet, facing each other and talking idly. Hux had turned the light back on after they had finished.

“The design took _forever_ ,” Kylo was saying, describing a tattoo he had finally finished after four sessions, “but it really came out beautifully. I’ll show you a picture when I can make myself get out of bed and find my phone.”

Hux laughed lightly, stroking a hand over the shaved side of Kylo’s head, lingering on the shell of his ear to touch the piercing in the top of it. “You can’t be worn out; we only went once.”

Kylo hummed and put a hand on Hux’s hip under the sheet. “You saying you want to go again?”

“Maybe in a few minutes,” said Hux in complete honesty. Kylo did things to him, including arousing him to the point that he actually could have sex more than once in a few hours. He hadn’t done that since he was a teenager and he was quite impressed with himself. He moved his own hand to Kylo’s buttock, squeezing. “I have a few ideas of what I could do to you.”

“Yes please,” Kylo said, flexing his muscles under Hux’s hand. He sobered, though, brows drawing slightly together. “I have one condition.”

Hux blinked at him. “And what is that?”

“We leave the lights on.”

Hux should have been expecting that, he supposed; it would have to happen sometime.

Kylo read his reluctance and scooted closer to him. “You have nothing to be ashamed of. Honestly, I think you’re gorgeous and I _really_ want to see all of you. Sure, we don’t look the same, but I don’t care. I don’t want to fuck myself.” He winced. “I mean someone built like me.”

Despite himself, Hux smiled at the slip. “You’re not going to let this go, are you?”

“Nope,” said Kylo. “Let me see you, Hux. Trust me with this.”

Hux let out a breath, but then nodded. “All right.” Before he thought too much about it, he peeled back the sheet and exposed all of himself. He kept his eyes closed.

At first Kylo didn’t speak, and Hux felt almost sick from the tension, but then Kylo put his familiar hands on Hux’s sides, running them up and down as he did when they were in the dark. He pressed a kiss to Hux’s chest, gradually working his way down toward his navel.

“Stunning,” he murmured as he nuzzled the line of red hair the trailed down between Hux’s legs. “Soft and warm.”

Hux lay stiff as a board under him, only beginning to relax as Kylo continued to talk.

“I’ve never wanted anybody the way I want you,” he said, hushed. “And it’s more than your body, you know? Not that it isn’t perfect. You make me laugh, and my whole chest tightens up when I see you smile at a customer while you work. I’m proud to be with you. You look damn good on my arm, and I want to show you off whenever I can.”

“Hardly,” Hux said, but Kylo shushed him.

“Don’t do that. I’m serious. You’re sophisticated and have great style. Sure we look different, but I love that about us. We stand out.” He rested his chin on Hux’s lower belly, peering up at him. He touched Hux’s right side, just along the ribs where they stuck out. “You’d look so good with ink here. I’ve got this whole idea for it. Want to hear it?”

“Yes.”

Kylo shifted up Hux’s body a little, making himself more comfortable. “It’s a spray of flowers: all kinds of colors and meanings. You’d probably say the theme is all over the place, and it is, but the mix is what would be striking.” He spread his fingers out along Hux’s ribs. “It would be right along here, bursting with life. I’d shade it so every flower looked real. It’d be beautiful on you.”

“I heard that rib tattoos hurt,” Hux said.

“All tattoos hurt a little,” Kylo told him. “It’s part of the process. You kind of zen out after a while, though—get used to the sting. It would take a few sessions, probably. You can only take the ribs for an hour or so before you burn out.”

Hux tried to envision the explosion of color all along his side. It seemed too dramatic for him, but he believed Kylo in that it would be impressive. And it wouldn’t be visible to anyone but him. Hux caught himself at that. He only wanted to Kylo to see it; the implication was clear: he only wanted Kylo to see him nude—no one else. Kylo’s tattoo on him would bind them together permanently. Did Hux want that at this point? They had only been together for a short time. If they broke up, Hux would always have that reminder of him.

“I’m not sure,” Hux said. “It’s a rather considerable piece. I didn’t think I would ever get another tattoo.”

“No pressure,” said Kylo. “Just think about it.” He kissed along Hux’s ribs up to his armpit, where he inhaled.

Hux wrinkled his nose. “I’ve been sweating.”

“Don’t care. It’s nice. Do you want to shower, though?”

Cupping Kylo’s cheek, Hux guided his face up so they could see each other again. “Maybe in a little while. I’m reminded of those ideas I had for you.”

Kylo grinned, feral. “Oh yeah? Are they dirty things?”

“Yes,” said Hux, delighted.

“Perfect.” Kylo moved up to kiss his mouth, paying diligent attention to it. He was heavy on top of Hux, but Hux didn’t object; he liked Kylo’s size and when he used it to his advantage. Hux, to his shock, had discovered he very much enjoyed being ravished. He wrapped his arms around Kylo’s back, and then his legs around his hips.

“Roll over,” Hux mumbled between kisses.

Kylo did, landing hard on his back, his hair spread out on the pillow beneath him, the long side flopping over to the shaved one. He looked _cute_ , which hardly seemed to fit him otherwise. Hux settled himself over Kylo’s thighs, taking him in hand and bringing him to hardness. Kylo watched him work, raptly gazing at his hands on his erection.

“Will you get something from the drawer for me?” Hux asked, not letting go of him.

“What do you need?” Kylo said.

Hux wet his lips, only somewhat apprehensive. They hadn’t talked about this yet, but he wanted to take a chance. “There’s a bottle and a few condoms.”

Kylo understood at once, his eyes shining. “Yeah?”

“Yes,” said Hux. He bent down to land a kiss at the heart of the tree on Kylo’s chest. “And we can leave the light on.”

 

****

 

On Friday evening, Hux closed Arkanian up, having given Kay the afternoon off. He locked the back room and closed the register, turned the deadbolt on the front door. He had a bouquet wrapped in brown paper in his hands, carefully crafted to suit his good mood and what he hoped was Kylo’s.

The sun was still bright, even at half past seven, and it filled Pratt Street with a splash of yellow, making the windshields of the cars glint as they went past. Hux waited for a break in the traffic to trot across to First Order.

The red and black interior was shadowy as compared to the sky outside, but each of the artists had lamps they could pull over their clients as they tattooed them. Kylo’s section of the parlor was partitioned off on the far side of the building, the curtains over it pulled shut for privacy while he presumably worked on someone who was in some way unclothed.

The woman at the front counter was sitting forward in her chair, wearing a pair of horn-rimmed reading glasses while she looked at a computer screen. She had a head of white-blond hair styled in a theatrical upright sweep to the left and she had tattoos all the way up her neck. There wasn’t a unifying theme, Hux had been told, but all the pieces had been fitted together over the years into a cohesive whole. Her name was Phasma—Kylo’s business partner.

“Hey, Hux,” she said, glancing up over the top of the monitor. “Those for me or for Kylo?” She pointed a long finger, the nail painted pink, at the flowers.

Hux pulled a single rose from the arrangement and handed it to her. “This is for you.”

She took it, bringing it to her nose. “You know how to win a girl’s heart. Too bad you’re gay as the day is long.” She sighed. “Kylo should be finishing up soon. You can go see how he’s doing.”

“The curtains—” Hux started.

Phasma waved him off. “He wasn’t in the mood to talk. It’s just a thigh piece. Go on in.”

With the flowers held to his chest, he walked past the other artists, the humming of the tattoo machines filling his ears. There was quiet conversation, too, and he picked out Kylo’s voice the closer he came to he back cubicle. He rapped on the partition.

“Yeah?” Kylo said, curt.

“It’s me,” said Hux. “I just stopped by to say hello before I went home for the night.”

There was a pause in the sound of the tattoo gun and then the curtains were thrown aside. Kylo, in a ratty t-shirt, stood on the other side. He spread his arms wide and drew Hux into them, kissing him lightly. Hux managed to move the flowers before he crushed them.

“Hey,” he said. “You were just the thing I wanted to see right now. Come in.” He brought Hux inside, where Hux saw a twenty-something man seated in the black chair. His left thigh had been shaved and he had a mostly finished tattoo of a mountain landscape across it. Kylo gestured to him. “Andy, this is my boyfriend Hux. Hux, Andy.”

Andy waved. “Hey, man.”

Hux felt foolish waving, so he nodded. “Hello.”

Kylo took the flowers from Hux and, unwrapping them, dropped them into the vase he had bought at Arkanian the first day they had met. There was a small sink at the back of the room but Hux stopped him before he could move toward it, saying, “I’ll get that. You’ve work to do.”

Kylo ducked in for another kiss before he let Hux escape to fill the vase from the sink. He sat back down on his rolling stool, pulling on a fresh pair of black plastic gloves. “We’re nearly done,” he said. “I’ve just got some shading left to do. Want to watch?”

“I don’t see why not,” said Hux. He set the flowers down and leaned against the countertop.

“You brought him flowers,” Andy said to Hux as Kylo bent his head back down and began tattooing again. “That’s fucking adorable.”

Hux smiled. “Yes, well, I’m a florist, so it’s not a terrible bother to bring them.”

Andy gave a dismissive shrug. “Still, it’s really sweet.”

He pointed to a bulletin board Kylo had hung on the wall. It was mostly filled with photographs of Kylo’s tattoo designs after they had been set on skin, but there was one that Hux recognized: a shot that Finn and Rey had brought from their wedding photographer of Hux and Kylo standing side-by-side at the reception. They looked very different next to each other—both tall but Hux rail-thin and dapper in his suit and Kylo with his breadth and undercut and glinting piercings—but their ever-so-slight turn toward one another as they talked betrayed intimacy. It was a striking picture; Hux had a copy of it himself. He had yet to frame it because it seemed almost unlucky to put a picture of a boyfriend he’d only had for a couple of months in something quite so meaningful. And yet he had already chosen the right frame for it online.

“I asked who you were earlier,” Andy continued, drawing Hux’s attention back to him. “Said you could do way better than Kylo.” He laughed.

“Watch yourself, you asshole,” Kylo said. “I’m the one with the needle.” He looked up at Hux and gave him a grin. “That’s true, though. I’m lucky. Couldn’t wish for a better boyfriend. Who else would bring me flowers?”

Hux wanted to reach out and touch him with the tenderness he felt, but he didn’t dare while he was tattooing. “It’s the least I can do.”

Andy’s gaze moved to Hux’s exposed forearm, where his rose tattoo lay. “You have any of Kylo’s ink?” he asked.

“Not at the moment.”

“I’ve got an idea for him, though,” said Kylo. To Hux: “It’s over in that drawer. The mock-up, anyway.”

Hux hesitated, uncertain that he wanted to hold Kylo’s idea so tangibly; that made it seem real—and tempting. He went to the drawer, though, and opened it to see a few half-finished sketches and a beat-up notebook. It took some shuffling of papers, but eventually he alighted on a vibrant page filled with flowers. He drew it out and looked—awed—over it.

As Kylo had described, the arrangement was mismatched, with all kinds of flowers and myriad meanings. Hux wouldn’t have put it together himself had he been choosing the stems, but somehow the whole thing came together beautifully. It was big, too—bigger than he would have expected; it would cover most of his leftmost ribs.

“Lemme see,” said Andy.

Hux turned to the page toward him.

“Damn, that’s gorgeous. I bet it would look amazing in ink.”

Kylo said, “It would. But it’s his choice. I designed it with him in mind, but if he doesn’t want it, it’s fine.” He rubbed his chin with his arm to keep from sullying his glove. “But if you don’t want it, I was thinking I could paint it for you so you can hang it up.”

That was touching in a way Hux hadn’t seen coming: Kylo giving him his art without putting it onto his skin. Hux could see it in the elegant watercolors he had done the portrait of his mother in, but as he studied it further, he couldn’t help but think that it would be far more impressive as a tattoo. He just still wasn’t certain he was ready for it.

“I’ll keep it in mind,” Hux said, “but it really is lovely. This is some of your finest work, Kylo.”

“Nothing less than that for you,” Kylo said with half grin.

Andy cut in: “What does that make _my_ tattoo, huh?”

Hux winced, but Kylo only laughed. “Some more of my best work, thanks,” he assured him. “You know I give it everything in all of my designs.”

“Yeah, I do,” Andy conceded. “That’s why I keep coming back.” He flicked his fingers at the drawing Hux still held. “Give that some serious thought, man. It seems like your style.”

Hux looked down at the flowers, some not quite in full bloom and others’ delicate petals in their finest display. They were tied together with a length of cream-colored silk ribbon, just the kind Hux’s mother had been carrying on the day he had walked into Arkanian and seen her for the first time in his adult life. He had told Kylo that story a few weeks ago, even gotten the ribbon down from its box in his closet. There was no mistaking that Kylo had added that to the design on purpose.

“I will,” he said as he slipped the drawing back into the drawer.

Kylo finished up with Andy a few minutes later, after Andy had told Hux the meaning of his mountainscape tattoo. He had spent six months in the Andes as part of his gap year after college. It was, he said, what led him to the Peace Corps. He’d just gotten out and wanted something to remember that part of his life by.

After Kylo had wrapped the leg in plastic, Andy gave him a hug before he went out, leaving Hux and Kylo alone in Kylo’s space. He removed his gloves and went about cleaning his tattoo gun and the chair, talking all the while.

“So, what are you doing tonight? Phasma and I are going to the barcade for some quality partner time. I’d invite you along, but we usually just get drunk and play pool until closing time. We both make sure to clear our schedules the next morning. I don’t plan to get out of bed until noon at the earliest. I’m not twenty-one anymore.”

Hux snorted. “Thank God you’re not twenty-one. That is one cradle I am not robbing.”

Kylo chuckled, setting his tools down and sauntering to Hux’s side. He put one arm around his waist. “You’re still making a big deal out of the age thing, even though you said you wouldn’t anymore.” Hux opened his mouth to apologize, but Kylo said, “I’m just teasing. You want to hang out for a little while before you go home?”

“I’m afraid I’m rather hungry,” Hux said, “and I’ve a Blue Apron at home to make. I should let you go.”

Kylo said, “Okay,” but he turned Hux to him and pulled him close. “But let’s make out for a couple of minutes and then I’ll let you go.”

Hux huffed, but couldn’t refuse.

Ten minutes later, Kylo saw him to the door. He waved to Phasma, who gave him a lazy British-style salute.

“See you tomorrow,” said Kylo.

“After noon,” Hux said. He got a laugh.

“I’ll bring you lunch.”

Hux touched his face. “Until then.”

 

****

 

The harbor was calmer than the open water in late June, so Matt kept his thirty-foot sailboat within it for their weekend cruise. He was at the tiller with a can of cheap beer in his hand and his white button-down shirt hanging open to bare a suntanned chest. His blond hair was mussed from the wind that kept their little boat moving resolutely through the water.

Hux was sitting at the prow with his own drink, but he was covered from fingertips to nose in SPF 80 sunscreen. Unlike Matt, he didn’t tan; he only burned, and it was not a flattering look on him. Kylo, shirtless, lay next to him on the deck, a pair of wayfarers on and his hands behind his head. He too was sunscreened-up, mostly to keep the elaborate ink on his body from fading. They both had their little vanities.

The wind rippled the thick sailcloth in a comforting snap and rustle, and Hux closed his eyes, drawing in the sea air. He only came aboard the boat at the height of summer, when the weather was tolerable, but he had to admit that those days were delightfully halcyon. This was the first time Kylo had come along with him and William and Matt. He had been happy to agree and had provided the beer and some snacks for their most-of-the-day voyage. Matt had packed a full picnic lunch for them, which they had eaten by the eastern edge of the harbor after he had thrown the anchor in. It was now nearing sunset and they would soon have to turn back to the marina.

“Hey, William,” Kylo said.

Hux turned to see his brother making his way to the fore to visit them. He wore a floppy canvas hat and linen shirt and trousers. His feet were bare.

“How’s it going up here?” William asked, coming up beside where Hux was seated cross-legged at the prow. “Anyone need a refill on beer?”

Kylo picked up the can nearest him and found it empty. “Guess so, but if I have to drive us home in half an hour, I’d better not.” He sighed, stretching his arms above him, brushing Hux’s thigh. “This has been the best day drinking I’ve done in a long time. Matt really knows how to spend a Saturday.”

William laughed. “He certainly does. This is one of those little slices of paradise, I swear. Couldn’t think of a better way to spend the day.” He tousled Hux’s hair, making him curse. “What are the two of you up to tonight after we put in?”

“Nothing in particular planned, I don’t think,” Hux replied. “Perhaps dinner. A film.”

“Copious amounts of sex,” Kylo offered.

William snickered at Hux’s affront. “As if we all don’t know that’s what you’re up to,” he said. “Anyway, it’s good for you. You’ve loosened up since Kylo came around.”

“My pleasure,” said Kylo.

“Literally,” Hux said. He got a sly look from the deck, Kylo giving his leg a tender little upside-down pat.

“Well, I’m making dinner tonight,” William told them, “so you’re welcome to come over for it.”

Hux made a face. “If Matt’s not cooking, I’m certainly not going. You, little brother, are helpless in the kitchen.”

“I can make tacos,” William grumbled.

“Only tacos.”

William flipped him the middle finger, and Hux grinned.

From the stern, Matt called, “Will you all get ready to tack?”

The three of them scrambled up to move the sail to the other side to allow them to turn back toward the marina. Really Matt only needed William, since he actually knew what he was doing, but Kylo and Hux played at helping until they got the lines secured and the boat was sailing in the opposite direction.

“This was really great, Matt,” Kylo said as they all gathered nearby him while he piloted. “Thanks again for inviting me.”

“Where Hux goes, you’re welcome,” said Matt.

Kylo landed a hand on his shoulder. “Thanks.” He sat down on the bench seat by the tiller and asked, “Hey, how did you and William meet? Hux never told me.”

“Oh, it’s a pretty good story, actually,” Matt said. To William: “You want to tell them or should I?”

“Go ahead,” William told him.

“Well,” Matt started, “it was during my apprenticeship three years ago. William had just moved into his apartment—it was a tiny studio then—and he was constantly having electrical problems. Lights flickering and humming, that sort of stuff. He called the landlord, who then called an electrician: my boss.” He shifted the tiller slightly, correcting their course to avoid a ferry some three hundred yards away. “The old bastard thought the job was beneath him, so he sent me instead. You should have seen my face when I opened the door and the cutest guy I’d ever seen was standing there fresh out of the shower in nothing but a towel.”

“He was twenty minutes early,” said William by way of excuse. “I heard the bell and had to come flying out of the bathroom. I’m sure I looked like a drowned rat. Hardly what he claims.”

“You were _perfect_ ,” Matt continued. “I was speechless.”

William scoffed, but there was a hidden smile on his face that betrayed him; he loved this story just as much as Matt did.

“He let me in and immediately started rattling off all the problems he was having,” Matt said. “Most of it seemed like it was coming from a central few connections, but I told him it was probably going to take most of the morning. It might have been a white lie.”

Kylo gave a chuckle. “At least you didn’t have to buy coffee every morning as an excuse.” He winked at Hux, who shook his head.

Matt pressed on: “Well, William went off to put on some clothes and I got to work on the circuits. The place really was a shithole, and the job was a bit more complicated than I had first guessed, but it wasn’t anything I couldn’t manage.

“I don’t know if William was paranoid I would steal something, but he wouldn’t let me out of his sight while I worked. He made coffee for us both and just sat on the living room sofa talking about the hassle of his move-in. If it had been anyone else, I would have wanted to get out of there as fast as possible, but I liked listening to him.”

“I didn’t think you would steal something,” William groused. “I wanted to be in the same room as you. You’re not the only one who was charmed at first sight.”

“Never figured that would be the case,” said Matt, “and I could hardly believe my ears when I told him I was finished and then he asked me if I wanted to get lunch with him.”

“Ballsy,” Kylo said, glancing at William. “You don’t pussyfoot around, do you?”

William beamed. “I don’t.”

“Did you even know he was gay?” Kylo asked. “I mean, nothing about him screams it.”

“I have a good sense for those things,” William replied, “and he could easily have turned me down flat. He didn’t.”

The boat bumped lightly through the ferry’s wake as Matt said, “There was no chance I would turn that down. We got sandwiches, and it was the best lunch I’d ever had. I caught hell when I got back to my boss’s place late, but I couldn’t have cared less. I had another date lined up for that Friday night.”

“And the rest is history,” Hux said. “They moved in together last year.”

Kylo leaned back against the gunwale, arms spread over it. “It’s crazy how life just throws people in your path like that. Most times you never see it coming; it just happens.” He looked to Hux. “Pick a building for your business and the next thing you know, you find out you have a hot neighbor. _And_ he agrees to go out with you. After some work, anyway.”

Hux crossed the boat and sat beside him. Kylo tucked him into the crook of his arm. Matt and William regarded them with warmth. The feeling of a hodgepodge family crept up into Hux’s mind, and not for the first time. They fit well together—all of them.

After Matt had tied to the boat up and they had cleared out all the empty beer cans, Hux and Kylo walked up the jetty to where Kylo had parked his car. They bid Matt and William goodbye before getting into it, Kylo starting the engine.

“Your place?” he asked.

Hux didn’t reply right away. He took in the colorful _X-Files_ tattoos on Kylo’s arm; he couldn’t imagine him without them. His own rose tattoo was done in blackwork, and while nice, there was something even more special about the vibrant pigments Kylo wore, all his own designs.

“Kylo,” Hux said, “I’d like to go to First Order.”

Kylo raised his eyebrows. “For what?”

Hux faced him as best he could from the seat beside him. “I want you to tattoo me. The flowers.”

A wide, genuinely elated smile lit up Kylo’s face, though he said, “You sure?”

“Yes,” said Hux. “Can we start now?”

“Of course. It’ll probably take three sessions, but I can lay the groundwork tonight.” He took Hux’s hand and kissed the knuckles. “This means a lot to me. I think you know that.”

Hux squeezed his fingers. “It means a great deal to me, too.”

Kylo drove them to Pratt Street, where he parked right out front of the shop. He jogged around the car to open Hux’s door for him, helping him out of the car as if he was a debutant. First Order had been closed for the day since Kylo had been sailing and Phasma was at a conference in Los Angeles; Kylo had to fumble with his keys to unlock the door. All was quiet and dark inside. The silence didn’t last long, though; Kylo turned on the speaker system and classic rock filled the shop.

“Come into my office,” he said, tipping his head toward his chair.

Hux went, taking a seat and rubbing his thighs to dispel his restless energy.

“I may or may not have already gotten a stencil ready,” Kylo admitted as he pulled his initial mock-up of the tattoo from a drawer. He handed it to Hux. “We’re going to start with the outlines. I need to get it all down before I can start coloring and shading. I just need to print the stencil. Take off your shirt and give your side a good wash. Get all the sunscreen off. I’ll be right back.” He ducked in to give Hux a kiss before he disappeared.

Hux wasn’t waffling or doubting his decision, but his nerves were still running high—the gesture was so significant. However, he followed Kylo’s instructions and soaped up his left side, rinsing it with a clean washcloth by the sink. He didn’t have much body hair, but just to be safe, he picked up one of the disposable razors Kylo kept for clients and ran it over his ribs. He was sitting back in the chair again when Kylo returned with a large sheet of paper with the guiding stencil printed on it.

“Actually, jump up on the table,” he told Hux. “Lie on your side.”

Hux went, pillowing his head on his right arm and lifting his left above it to expose his side. Kylo’s hands were warm as they explored the skin.

“Okay,” he said. “Hold still and I’ll apply this.”

The paper was a little wet and chilly, bringing up goosebumps, but as Kylo removed it, leaving dark, wet ink to guide his needle, Hux could, at last, appreciate how it was going to look. The bouquet would splay over his ribs with the ribbon-wrapped stems facing slightly toward the small of his back. For now it was all in black, but he could already envision the colors.

Kylo snapped on a pair of gloves and picked up his tattoo gun. “You ready?” he asked.

Hux said, without any hesitation, “Yes.”

 

****

 

Sessions of tattooing had to be scheduled some thirty days apart to allow each section to heal before continuing on with the piece. Therefore, it wasn’t until late August that the bouquet on Hux’s ribs was finally finished. When Kylo had, at last, drawn the needle away for the last time, he told Hux to stand up and look at it in the mirror.

The skin around the new additions was raised and red, but it would settle over the next few days as he washed and applied lotion to it. The whole piece was stunning: an explosion of colors and petals that looked real enough to just take from Hux’s side and hold in your hand. It was, undoubtedly, some of Kylo’s very best work.

“I’ll want to take a picture when it’s all healed,” he said, coming up behind Hux at the mirror. He set on hand close to the stems, careful not to the touch the new ink. “What did I tell you? The colors would pop. It looks amazing.”

Hux had to agree. He reached up to Kylo’s neck and held him there. “Thank you,” he said.

Kylo kissed his neck. “I really like that you’re wearing my art. But let me wrap it up so we can go home.”

He produced a length of plastic, covering the tattoo and taping the plastic into place. It would protect Hux’s clothes and keep the seeping of ink and blood to a minimum before Hux washed the site for the first time—in a few hours. Hux pulled his shirt on over it all, leaving the tails carelessly untucked from his belt.

“Well, look at you,” said Phasma as he and Kylo passed by the front desk. “All done finally? Show me later.”

“I will,” Hux assured her. “See you this evening.”

They were taking Hux’s car this time, going to his house for a couple of hours before they were due at Finn and Rey’s for a barbeque. Phasma had also been invited, along with William and Matt. A few others were tagging along as well, so poor Phasma wouldn’t be a seventh wheel. Not that she would mind; she had no compunctions about anything, especially in social situations.

When Hux pulled into the driveway of the townhouse, he grabbed a bag of apples and some flour from the trunk, where he had stashed them after a run to the grocery store before his last session at First Order. He’d be making apple pie for the barbeque. Kylo took the bags from him as he opened the door to the house.

All notions of immediate baking were put aside, however, as Kylo left the bags on the kitchen counter and drew Hux into his arms. He didn’t put too much pressure on his side.

“What’s all this?” Hux asked, even if he had a very good where it was going.

“Come to bed with me,” Kylo replied, swaying them from side to side playfully. “Nothing too intense, I just want to get you naked. Tattooing you gets me going, I have to admit.”

Hux laughed airly. “Very well, if you insist.”

They went upstairs together, undressing each other as they did and leaving a trail of clothes in their wake. By the time they actually got into Hux’s bed, they were totally bare.

Kylo nestled himself between Hux’s legs, rubbing his thighs and nuzzling his groin. Hux let himself relax into it, knowing Kylo enjoyed this just as much as he did. He stroked Kylo’s hair as he took Hux into his mouth: warm, slick, and welcoming. They had learned a great deal about each other in the months since they had met and were just finding their rhythm in lovemaking.

They turned about after Hux had finished, and he was able to make Kylo shake and cry out. He was significantly louder in the bedroom than Hux was, but Hux had no objections to it; he liked to know Kylo was having a good time.

In the aftermath, they flopped down on their backs and caught their breath, Hux tracing idle circles on Kylo’s chest with his fingertips. Kylo caught the edge of the tape at Hux’s side.

“We should wash this off,” he said.

“It’s only been an hour,” said Hux.

A shrug. “It’s fine. Let’s shower.”

Hux had had his bathroom redone five years ago, and the shower cubicle was spacious enough now to fit them both. Before they stepped in, Kylo carefully removed the plastic from Hux’s tattoo, smearing brownish red blood and colorful ink over it. It stung a little when Hux first let the water wash over it. Kylo, standing close to him, soaped his hands with the unscented bar he had bought for Hux when they first started the tattoo and softly rubbed it over Hux’s inflamed skin. Hux watched his fingers move over the different flowers in the bouquet. The ones he had just finished today were purple with a delicate yellow center: aster.

“These were the most important part of the piece,” Kylo said quietly. “I built everything else around them.”

“You liked the color?” asked Hux. “The shape?”

Kylo blinked up at him, his eyelashes damp from the water. “The meaning: devotion. If you got this tattoo, it meant you’d let me mark you. I wanted you to know what it meant to me.”

Hux, his heart light in his chest, said, “And what is that?”

“I’m devoted,” Kylo said, brushing the inked flower. “To you.”

“As am I to you,” said Hux. He moved to cup Kylo’s cheek, so familiar now, and dear. He was so cherished, and Hux hoped the deep kiss he gave him was proof enough of that.

Clean and dried, Hux stood with his arm raised while Kylo smoothed lotion over the tattoo. It was going to heal up cleanly and be a stunning, vital reminder of what had developed between them since that first day when Kylo had come calling, looking bewildered in the flower shop. Arkanian had brought Hux all the things that mattered most in his life: his mother, William, and now Kylo. The aster was not only for Kylo’s devotion, but for Hux’s too—to them all.


End file.
